


Coffee Keeps Me Alive (Through College)

by Shadows_Are_Everywhere



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Collage, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_Are_Everywhere/pseuds/Shadows_Are_Everywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gakushuu Asano has lived his entire life under his father’s thumb, even now as he goes to college to learn how to take over their family business-a multi-million dollar company. All he’s ever wanted to do was get away from him, to live his own life, but every time he’s tried he hasn’t been able to escape.</p><p>Karma Akabane escaped his lonely home life the second he graduated high school, refusing to even use his parent's money to make his way through college. He has the only family he needs, in the form of a weird coffee shop owner and his fellow co-workers. He’s a free spirit, and he values it more than anything.</p><p>When these two meet for the first time, it’s less than pleasant. But as time goes on, they discover that they’re more similar than they’d like to admit, and maybe, just maybe, they grow feelings for each other.</p><p>College/Coffee shop AU in which Asano Sr. is the CEO of a large company, and Karma and Gakashuu never went to the same school or have ever met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wasabi Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> The Karushuu fandom needed more love, so here I am! With a collage/coffee shop AU because I adore the idea of Karma being a mischievous bartisa and Gakushuu being done with his shit. The rating is mature to be safe, but likely will go up in later chapters. Enjoy, and leave kudos and comments if you liked it! I'm always up for constructive criticism, but if you're just mean then I will delete the comment.
> 
> This chapter is pretty short, they'll get longer as time goes on. These first to chapters are simply introductions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gakushuu Asano was having a bad life. Feeling like a puppet on strings, controlled by his father, he wants to break free. When he tries a new coffee shop, he meets Karma Akabane, and his life changed forever.

This collage wasn’t his choice.

  
Then again, neither were his major, his minor, his classes, his career, none of it was Gakushuu Asano’s choice. It was all his father’s choice, to groom him to be the next head of The Asano Corporation. He chose nothing. He had no control over his own life.

  
He hated it. He couldn’t escape, there was no escape. Not from his father with his unending reach.

  
The alarm on Gakushuu’s phone went off, making him jump slightly. He’d only gotten two hours of sleep, but luckily he only had two classes today. He just needed some coffee to wake him up and he’d be fine.

  
He dragged himself out of bed, running a hand through his strawberry blonde hair as he made his way to his bathroom. His father paid for this apartment, insisting that Gakushuu be kept away from the dorms. Nothing could distract him from making perfect grades, from passing with flying colors. He was already on track to complete his bachelor’s degree for business in three years. Then he’d join his father, work under him, then eventually take over when his father was ready to retire. His entire life was planned out for him.

  
Getting dressed in a white button up, gray jacket, and black slacks, Gakushuu grabbed his satchel and slipped on his shoes. He planned on stopping by a small coffee shop on the way. He’d never been there before, but he’d heard that their coffee was exceptional and he didn’t have time to travel across campus for the Starbucks, then turn around and get back to class.

  
He headed down the sidewalk at a swift pace, checking his messages. Nothing from his father, which was a relief. The only time his father ever called or texted him was to either scold him, or inform Gakushuu that he would be travelling to visit the business the next weekend. His father wasn’t exactly a loving man.

  
Gakushuu finally spotted the coffee shop. E Coffee and Treats. He wondered vaguely what the E stood for, pushing the door open. The bell rang, and a chorus of greetings came from behind the counter. Gakushuu glanced around as he made his way to the counter.

  
It was a cozy place, with several plush armchairs and a couple small loveseats. The smell of coffee filled the entire store, and the lighting was dim to create an almost homey atmosphere. Gakushuu had to admit, it was rather compelling.

  
“Can I help you?” A shorter girl with black hair tied into twin braids stood behind the counter. He flashed a charming smile at her, glancing up at the menu.

  
“Yes. Can I have a large vanilla hazelnut coffee and a blueberry muffin?” He did, after all, need something to eat for breakfast. She nodded, writing his order down.

  
“Whipped cream?”

  
“No thank you.”

  
“That’ll be $5.52.” Gakushuu handed over exact change, for sake of time.

  
“We’ll have it right out. If you’ll just take a seat.” She smiled sweetly. He smiled back, walking over to one of the armchairs and sitting down. He heard her call out to someone named Karma, and something about not putting wasabi in this one.

  
…What?

  
Gakushuu blinked, deciding he must have misheard as he took his phone out and began looking through his emails. He had a couple from his father’s company, the growth and current sales from each branch. One from Ren, a friend from high school who wanted to know how he was doing. Smiling faintly, he tapped out a response back.

  
“Here you go!” He glanced up, setting his phone to the side and taking the two items.

 

“Thank you.” She nodded, heading back behind the counter. Finally, some coffee. Just what he needed to finish waking up. Inhaling the scent, he took a sip of his beverage, expecting the sweet hint of hazelnut.

  
That wasn’t what he got at all.

  
Gagging, he spat out the small mouthful he’d taken. The girl quickly looked over, eyes wide. Gakushuu got to his feet, stalking over to the counter.

  
“What the hell?!” He hissed.

  
“I’m so sorry! Karma!” She turned towards the back. A male about his age poked his head out, fiery red hair falling in his eyes. He pushed them out of the way to reveal golden eyes, which locked onto Gakushuu’s own violet.

  
“Yeah Manami?” He questioned, slowly smirking. Gakushuu knew intantly that he was the one who put wasabi in his coffee. He didn’t mishear Manami. This guy seriously put things like wasabi in coffee. How had he kept his job?!

  
“I told you not to put anything in that drink! I’m really sorry sir.” She turned to Gakushuu. “I’ll make you a new one right away.”

  
“It would be appreciated.” He gritted, glancing at his watch. He’d have to hurry to make it to class in time. The black haired girl rushed off, leaving him alone with Karma. The redhead walked over to the counter, leaning against it and closer to Gakushuu.

  
“Hey, don’t I know you from somewhere?” His eyes gazed up at Gakushuu curiously. He looked away, determined not to get caught up in their golden color.

  
“Likely. My name is Gakushuu Asano.” Maybe that would make his regret putting wasabi in his morning coffee.

  
Oh!” He glanced over to see that Karma had perked up, grinning. “You must be Gakuho Asano’s son, the big corporate businessman! That explains why you’re dressed so boring.”

  
Gakushuu’s face flamed, his eyes narrowing. “I’m dressed respectably. Unlike you, who looks like some kind of delinquent.” He motioned. Karma was dressed in black jeans with rips across the knees, clearly worn black converse, and a red t-shirt.

  
“I just know how to look cool, unlike you.” Karma mocked. “Daddy’s boy.”

  
A low growl erupted from Gakushuu’s throat. Unknowingly, this guy hit a nerve. “For your information-“

  
“Here you go!” Manami had reappeared, holding another large coffee cup. Gakushuu took it from her, scowling darkly at the redhead.

  
“Thank you. Goodbye.” He turned on his heel, stalking out. With any luck, he’d never have to see that lunatic again.

  
~~~

  
The next cup of coffee was excellent, much better than Starbucks. He might have to go back, despite the fact that Karma worked there. As long as he never made Gakushuu’s coffee again, it’d be fine.

  
Karma… He couldn’t seem to get the memory of his eyes out of his head. Admittedly, the other male was certainly attractive, but he was also infuriating and likely not very intelligent. Gakushuu had never seem him around he collage grounds, though it was possible that he simply missed him. This was a large campus, after all.

  
Gakushuu groaned, laying his head down on his desk. All day he kept thinking about that stupid bartisa. It was because he hit that nerve about my father, he decided. That must be it. It wasn’t every day someone insulted him to his face, and especially not about his father.

  
Gakushuu sighed, looking back down at the essay he was writing out. He needed to get this done, it was due by the end of the week. If he didn’t finish it now, he would be pulling an all nighter tomorrow to finish it and the other work he needed to finish. He wasn’t a slacker by any means, but his teachers piled essay after essay after book reading on him, it was never-ending.

  
He couldn’t focus though. He sighed, setting the paper to the side and getting to his feet. Well, maybe if he went to bed early, he’d be less tired in the morning. It was worth a shot, at the very least.

  
As Gakushuu laid down and pulled the covers over him, he hoped he wouldn’t have nightmares again.


	2. Consequence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I forgot to mention in the first chapter. Since my knowledge of Japanese currency, college, and business is almost none, this all takes place in America for all purposes. I will be updating this story every Saturday, as long as my schedule allows. Thank you and enjoy!

As Karma Akabane walked into his workplace the day after he sabotaged the great Gakushuu Asano’s coffee, he knew he was about to get lectured.

 

His boss, Koro-Sensei as he insisted they called him, was standing behind the counter talking to Nagisa and Kayano. While this wouldn’t normally be a big deal, Karma knew for a fact that Koro-Sensei wasn’t supposed to be on shift today. Which meant he was here for a reason. Which meant that Manami Okada, as much as he liked the younger girl, had tattled on him.

 

“Ah, Karma, there you are. Nice to see you again.” Karma grinned, heading to the back room to drop off his things and pull his apron on.

 

“Hey Sensei. I didn’t think you’d be working until Saturday.”

 

“Yes well, I came to talk to you.” The black haired man followed him back. “Manami told me about yesterday.”

 

“That doesn’t surprise me. Honest mistake, really.” Karma grinned back at the older man. “I wasn’t going for the wasabi, honest.” Sensei looked exasperated as Karma set his things down and tied his apron around his waist.

 

“That was Gakushuu Asano, Karma. He could destroy everything I’ve built here!” Sensei touched the wall lovingly. “Years of blood, sweat, and tears…”

 

“Ah, don’t start crying on me Sensei.” Karma complained. If he let him get too caught up in the past, the man would start blubbering all over the place. “I doubt he’ll rain down vengeance upon us, Manami made him a new cup. If he never comes back, so what? We have plenty of customers who aren’t assholes.”

 

“Just don’t dump wasabi in anybody else’s coffee.” Koro-Sensei sighed. “Alright? I need to go, I’m meeting someone.”

 

“Don’t tell me Sensei has a date?” Karma smirked, walking past him to get out to the front. He was probably going to be stuck on cash register duty, after yesterday. Nagisa and Kayano were star workers after all, they’d never dream of spicing things up a little. If only Rio was on duty today… Sensei spluttered out a no before quickly heading out of the store. Karma couldn’t help but laugh, walking behind the counter and glancing over at Nagisa. It would be good for him, Sensei hadn’t had a date since his last girlfriend died five years ago. Three years later, and he opened up E Coffee and Treats. It had been their dream, so Sensei made it a reality.

 

“I’m guessing I’m on cash register duty?” He chirped.

 

“You guessed it. Sensei’s orders.” Nagisa smiled at him before heading back into the kitchen. “I’m going to start baking some muffins, tell Kayano the drink orders as they come. I’ll handle the baked goods orders.”

 

“Got it.” Karma leaned against the counter, sighing. This was much less fun then slipping stuff in people’s drinks. It wasn’t always wasabi, and sometimes people actually really liked his special combinations. It was really just the luck of the draw. The door dinged with the first customer of the day. Karma looked up with a hello, eyes widening as he spotted the same violet eyed asshole from the day before. He came back? Was he crazy or just a masochist?

 

“Oh. It’s you again.” Gakushuu scowled at him as he walked up to the counter. “Well, at least if you’re out here, you aren’t making my coffee.”

 

“I’m surprised you came back. And here I was hoping that I drove you away with that awful coffee.” Karma chirped cheerfully.

 

“Too bad for you, the second coffee was fantastic.” Gakushuu sighed, shaking his head. “A chocolate chip muffin and a large vanilla hazelnut coffee.”

 

“What, no please?’ The redhead blinked innocently. “Now, you shouldn’t be a stuck up jerk to the cashier, it’s not very good for your reputation, Shuu~.” Karma couldn’t help but grin as the other boy scowled angrily, crossing his arms.

 

“Do you want my money or not?”

 

“Fine fine. Kayano, large vanilla hazelnut! Nagisa, chocolate chip muffin!” Karma called back. “10 dollars please~” 

 

Gakushuu made a double take.“Excuse me?! It was only 5.52 yesterday!”

 

“Yes, well, I obviously need a fantastic tip for dealing with your rude ass.” He placed a hand on his chest. “You must understand.” The expression on the other man was priceless! Oh, this was much to fun.

 

“It’s too early in the morning for this.” The strawberry blonde muttered, shoving exactly 5.52 across the table. Karma pouted as he counted, looking up.

 

“Not a single tip? Do you know how hard it is to be a broke college kid? Just because you’re rich doesn’t mean everyone is.” He even through in a fake sniffle. Gakushuu groaned, glancing over as Nagisa walked out of the kitchen area with a wrapped muffin.

 

“I don’t think I want to know. Karma, stop harassing the customers.” The blunette sighed, shaking his head as he handed over the muffin. Kayano came out a moment later, handing the coffee over.

 

“Nagisa, I take insult to that! We were just having a nice conversation, right Shuu?” Karma grinned over at the other male. Gakushuu looked blankly back.

 

“No. He was harassing me.” He deadpanned, before turning and walking out of the store.

 

“So cold Shuu! I thought we had something!” Karma yelled after him, grinning widely as he turned back towards Nagisa, who looked rather unamused. “Oh come on. You have to admit, it was funny.” Nagisa just slowly shook his head, heading back into the kitchen. Karma counted that as a win, leaning against the counter once again with a large grin. What a fantastic way to start the day!

 

In all honesty, he lied slightly when he was taunting Gakushuu. While, technically, he was a broke college kid, he didn’t have to be. He chose to be, rather than take his parents money. It wasn’t out of the goodness of his heart, or because he didn’t want to burden them. It wouldn’t burden them at all, they had money to spare.

 

No, he wanted absolutely nothing to do with them. They had left him alone from the time he was ten, so that they could go on business trips and vacations all across the world. They only came home occasionally, but by the time he was 15, they weren’t even bothering with that much. They occasionally called at Christmas, his birthday, and he always got a couple presents in the mail. That was it though, he learned not to expect anything more.

 

They tried to convince him to accept their money for college, but Karma outright refused. He still got money from the occasionally, though it was never too much. About 500 for his birthday/Christmas, about 200 for New Year’s. That was it, and they almost never called. Nothing had changed.

 

He was actually happier now than he ever was while living in that house. Now, he had his own family, in the staff at E Coffee and Treats. He would never admit it, but Koro-Sensei had become a father figure almost, the only one he ever had. He found two best friends in Rio Nakamura and Nagisa Shiota. He celebrated everyone’s birthday’s with them, Christmas, even Halloween. (He loved scaring the shit out of Terasaka, it never got old!) Karma grinned as the bell rang for the next customer. He may not be rich, but he had a family. That was all he felt he needed.


	3. Closer

****Gakushuu was beginning to wonder if the coffee was worth it.

                It had been a week since he discovered the coffee place. Every morning, Gakushuu stopped by E Coffee and Treats. Almost every day, Karma was there to mock him. He was going through a lot for just a cup of coffee, but he actually… didn’t mind the banter. Not that he would ever say that to anyone, especially not the redheaded devil that searched for ways to annoy the crap out of him.

                Today was a little different though. It was Sunday, and he had no classes, so it was the perfect time to get out of his apartment and do a little work. Since his newfound favorite coffee place had wifi and lots of coffee, he was hoping to get a lot done before the place closed down for the night.

                Just his luck, Karma was working that night. It was like the world was against him.

                Gakushuu sighed as he walked in the door, the redhead at the cash register. It was about noon, which gave him about seven hours to work. If he made it that long, with Karma bothering him. He set his things down beside a plush armchair before walking over to the counter. The redhead was waiting with a large smirk, leaned against the counter.

                “The usual, Shuu~?” He cooed. Gakushuu rolled his eyes, deciding to ignore him.

                “Yes.” He pulled out his wallet, pulling out exact change and handing it over. Karma called his order back, glancing over at the chair where Gakushuu set his stuff.

                “Sticking around for a while?”

                “I don’t have any classes today, so I thought I’d get some work done.” Gakushuu shrugged. “Along with getting out of my apartment for a few hours. Call me when it’s out?” He turned and heading back to his seat, surprised that Karma didn’t have anything smart to say. He sat down, pulling his laptop out of his bag and pushing it open. As he booted it up, someone cleared their throat.

                He glanced up to see Karma holding his coffee and muffin. Gakushuu moved his computer away warily, slightly worried that the redhead would dump the coffee on it. Karma rolled his eyes, holding the coffee out to him.

                “I brought it to you, calm down.” Gakushuu slowly reached out and took both from him, setting them on the small table beside him. Karma flashed a smile before walking back behind the counter. The blonde blinked, shaking his head and looking down. He pulled up one of the several essays due this week and began working.

                Gakushuu wasn’t sure how long he had been working when someone plopped down in a chair close to him and cleared there throat. Saving the document, the blonde looked up to see Karma sitting in the chair over.

                “What do you want? I have work to do.” Gakushuu asked warily. Karma shrugged, offering one of the cups in his hands. Gakushuu took it, sniffing it carefully before taking a small sip. No wasabi.

                “I’m on break, and you ran out of coffee a while ago. You didn’t seem to notice, you kept sipping at an empty cup.” Gakushuu blinked, shaking the to-go cup to find it was empty.

                “Well, thanks for the new coffee. Here.” Gakushuu went for his wallet.

                “It’s on the house. Since you’re so loyal or whatever. Nagisa told me to say that.” Karma waved his hand, stopping Gakushuu. Violet eyes narrowed on him, before the blonde leaned back in his chair.

                “Alright…” He said, still on edge. What was Karma’s angle? “Why are you over here on your break?”

                “Well, considering how much we see each other we don’t know much about each other.” The redhead replied lazily. “So I figured it was about time.”

                “Alright. You start then.” Gakushuu wasn’t ready to trust him quite yet.

                “Alright then. I’m Karma Akabane, 19. I’m in my sophomore year of college, I’m planning on being a bureaucrat.” Karma listed off. “Your turn.”

                Gakushuu eyed him a moment before nodding. “I’m Gakushuu Asano, 19 as well. I’m in my sophomore year and I am training to take my father’s place.”

                “Of course you are.” Karma smirked mockingly. Gakushuu scowled at him.

                “Don’t judge me without knowing why, okay?” He snapped. Karma held his hands up defensively.

                “Calm down there. Alright alright, I won’t make any comments about your dad for the rest of the day.”

                “Thanks.” Gakushuu looked back down at his essay. He finished one, now he was almost done with his second. Two more after this… “Why did you decide to come over here? You mainly like making fun of me while I’m here.”

                “Am I hurting your feelings?” Karma asked mockingly, pressing a hand to his chest. “I’m oh so sorry Shuu.”

                “As if.” Gakushuu snorted. “Just wondering why you now want to get to know me.”

                “I always appreciated our banter, Shuu. I thought I should get to kow the man behind it.” Karma waved a hand. Gakushuu eyed him before shrugging.

                “Fine, just let me get my work done in the process.”

                “Karma!” Nagisa called from behind the counter. “Break over, let’s go. We’ve got some call in orders.”

                “Duty calls. See you on my next break.” Karma got to his feet, heading over to the counter. Gakushuu watched him go, smiling slightly. Maybe this would be interesting.

~~~

                Sure enough, an essay later, Karma returned. He sat in the same place, this time with no coffee in his hands.

                “Another break?” Gakushuu glanced at the time. It was about 6 in the afternoon now, he had spent a good six hours here. With only one more essay, the one due next week, he felt he’d made good progress today. Shockingly, Karma hadn’t felt the urge to bother him since about three, his last break.

                “Nah, I’m off. Nagisa and Ryūnosuke will close up for the night.” Karma motioned back towards the counter. Gakushuu looked over, seeing a boy with black hair over his eyes walk past. How did he see through all that?

                “Well, why are you over here then?” Gakushuu looked back over. Karma tilted his head a moment before smirking faintly.

                “We never finished talking about ourselves, so I thought we could finish that conversation.” The redhead chirped. Gakushuu sighed, closing his laptop and sliding it into his bag.

                “Well, I only have one essay yet, so I suppose.”

                “You never stop sounding haughty, huh?” Karma remarked, amused smirk on his face. Gakushuu scowled in return, huffing.

                “I’m not haughty, I’m just saying.” He leaned back, crossing his arms. “You get to start again, since this is your idea.”

                “I have a better idea. Let’s play 20 questions.” Karma leaned forward, grinning. “Not all right now if you don’t want, but we can start.”

                “I don’t trust you to keep score, so I will.” Gakushuu mumbled, pulling out some paper. “Fine, I’ll play a game with you.”

                “Hey, tear that paper so I can keep count too. You could cheat and I wouldn’t ever know.” Karma pouted. Gakushuu rolled his eyes, tearing the paper and handing it over along with a pencil. Karma grinned, leaning back again.

                “I’ll start. Something simple… Favorite color?” Karma tilted his head. Gakushuu made a mark on his paper before looking up.

                “Orange. Yours?”

                “Red.” Karma also made a mark. “Good start Shuu!”

                “Don’t call me that.” Gakushuu replied irritably. “My turn… Why do you work here?”

                “Because I need money. And it’s the only family that I’ve really had.” The honesty in his voice surprised Gakushuu. He cleared his throat, looking down. That got deep a little too fast.

                “So why do you keep coming here?” Gakushuu glanced over, making another mark.

                “I like the coffee.” He shrugged.

                “What, you don’t treasure our interactions?” Karma looked insulted, fake sniffling. “I’m hurt Shuu, and here I thought our friendship was blossoming.”

                Gakushuu rolled his eyes, throwing a pillow at the other. “Stop your fake crying Karma.”

                “It’s not fake darling, it’s perfectly real. I’m just so hurt!” Gakushuu slowly pressed a hand to his face, exasperated.

                “Whatever.” He glanced over as his phone began vibrating. He picked it up to see his father’s name across the screen, frowning heavily.

                “Who’s that? Girlfriend?” Karma tilted his head.

                “My father. We’ll have to pick this up antother time, I need to take this.” Gakushuu got to his feet, picking up his bag and paper. Karma blinked, looking straight at him and stopping the fake sobs.

                “See you tomorrow?”

                “Tomorrow.” Gakushuu nodded, answering the phone and swiftly striding out of the café. Strangely enough, he was kind of looking forward to it. “Father?”

                “Hello Gakushuu. I’ve received an email from two weeks ago that tells me you were absent from your business class.”

                Of course it took him to weeks to finally get to it and care enough to call. Well, not care, because his father didn’t care, but to scold Gakushuu. “Yes, I missed class due to a fever and stomach virus. It was simply a 24 hour bug, I received detailed notes from a classmate.”

                “I expect better Gakushuu.” Gakushuu’s grip on his phone became tighter. Sometimes, he wished he could scream at his father, tell him that it wasn’t his fault he got sick and missed class. It wouldn’t do him any good though, so he gave his father the answer he was looking for.

                “Of course Father. It won’t happen again.” Gakushuu replied evenly.

                “Good. That is all. Goodbye.”

                “Good-“ The line cut out before Gakushuu could finish. He slowed, almost to his apartment building now. He stared at his phone, letting out a sigh before shoving it in his pocket.

                The only family he’d ever known… At least Karma Akabane had some kind of family to support him.


	4. Shaken, Not Stirred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I didn't think I'd get this one done in time! I've been busy this week, but luckily I found a little time today to finish up the chapter! It's a little rushed, but I hope you enjoy!

Two weeks had passed, and Karma was learning more and more about Gakushuu Asano as the days went on.

  
At some point their game of twenty questions had just become questions. Karma had learned that Gakushuu was an only child, he graduated high school top of his class, he liked dogs though he’d never owned one, he’d never worked a day in his life, and he was bisexual though he didn’t like to advertise it. Karma suspected that last one had something to do with his father.

  
Throughout this time, he kept very far away from the subject of Gakushuu’s father. Obviously there was some tension there, so he wasn’t going to ask and risk upsetting the balance he and Gakushuu had achieved. He liked talking to the blonde, and he didn’t want to ruin that. He also more or less tried to ignore his growing attraction towards the other male, although they were both bisexual. Karma hadn’t seen a hint of attraction from Gakushuu, so he didn’t make any very obvious moves. Sometimes his gaze or touch lingered a little too long, but Gakushuu didn’t seem to pick up on it.

Karma pushed the door open, heading into the shop. All was strangely quiet, no one bustling in the kitchen making pastries. He frowned, heading back to the staff room and pushing the door open. There, he found several members of the staff, most of them actually. Karma was now really worried as he let the door close with a bang, catching their attention.

  
“Ah, Karma, you’re here.” Koro-Sensei stood, frowning. Karma dropped his bag, frowning.

  
“Is this some kind of intervention?” Karma tried to make some humor, smiling slightly. No one laughed, remaining somber.

  
“We were waiting for you.” Isogai spoke up. Karma frowned, walking over to sit beside him and Meg.

  
“Okay, what’s going on?” Karma questioned. Sensei sat down again, looking miserable.

  
“It’s over. This place is going to be closed soon.” He said sadly. Karma jerked upright, staring at the owner.

  
“What the hell are you talking about? We’re doing good, we have tons of customers!” Karma snapped heatedly. “Don’t tell me that you’re randomly quitting when things got really good!”

 

“It’s not like that Karma.” Isogai said softly. “Just listen.” Karma scowled at the other boy before finally nodding curtly. Sensei looked at him, frowning.

  
“Asano Corp has decided to open up a chain of coffee shops. One of the first ones is going on this street.” Sensei finally said. “We’ll be closed in a month or less.”

  
Karma’s mind stuttered to a stop. Asano Corp… Gakushuu’s dad owned that. Did Gakushuu know? Is that why he came here in the first place, to check out the competition? He had started feeling close to the blonde, but now… Gakushuu had been using him. Of course! He shouldn’t have expected any less from Gakushuu Asano, heir to the Asano Corporation.

  
“No way.” Karma finally said. “We aren’t going to let that happen.”

 

“We can’t do anything about it Karma.” Meg looked over, frowning. “Asano Corp is a multi-million dollar company, one of the Fortune 500.”

  
“I don’t care!” Karma stood, turning to face the others. “Are you all really fine with just giving up? This is our jobs we’re talking about, we shouldn’t just give up!” This was his family. He wasn’t going down without a fight!

 

“Karma is right.” Nagisa stood, his face set in determination. Karma smiled at his friend, nodding. Kayano stood as well, taking Nagisa’s hand.

 

”Yeah, we can’t just let them win!” Kayano agreed. Soon the other were calling their agreement, determination spreading through them like wildfire. Karma turned towards Koro-Sensei, smiling.

  
“We’re not giving up. So you better not either.”

  
The older man was practically in tears, smiling like a proud parent. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

  
~~~

  
Karma was on cashier duty again. He was half glad and half dreading it, because he knew that Gakushuu would come in. He had started to call the other a friend, and now he knew better. He had to be the one to tell him off, to stop faking it and never come back here.

  
He didn’t exactly want too.

  
The bell rang and Karma looked up, the pit in his stomach getting worse as Gakushuu entered. The blonde smiled at Karma when he spotted him, walking over to the counter.

  
“Whose turn is it now? Because I thought of more questions.” Gakushuu was already reaching for his wallet.

  
“Why are you here?” Karma finally hissed. Gakushuu looked up, seemingly shocked at his tone.

  
“To get coffee and talk to you.” He raised an eyebrow. Karma tried to ignore how his heart beat faster at that last one.

  
“Bullshit. You think we don’t know?”

  
“Know what?” Gakushuu looked confused. It was probably just a stupid front, to keep him from knowing the truth. Gakushuu had to know about the coffee shops, it was his father’s company. His company soon!

 

“Don’t play dumb, you aren’t fooling anybody.” Karma snarled. “The coffee shop that’s going up on this street soon, the one owned by Asano Corp! The one that’ll run us out of business, not that you or your father would ever care! We’re nothing to people like you, who think you’re higher than the rest of the world.”

 

“Wait… What the hell are you talking about? What coffee shop, my father isn’t spreading into coffee shops.” Gakushuu still looked confused. It had to be a front though, didn’t it?

  
“Just get out. Don’t come back, we don’t need your lies and we sure as hell don’t need your money.” Gakushuu opened his mouth to say something. Karma cut him off. “Get out!”

  
“Fine.” Gakushuu shoved his wallet in his pocket, disappointment, anger, and finally hurt crossing his features. “I didn’t know, for the record. If what you’re saying is true, I didn’t know.” Gakushuu turned on his heel and stormed out. Karma leaned on the counter, taking a deep breath.

  
“Karma? Is everything okay?” Isogai poked his head out.

  
“Just… take the counter for a few minutes.” Karma spun, heading into the bathroom quickly and locking the door. He leaned back against the door, sinking down to sit. He couldn’t stop remembering the hurt on Gakushuu’s face. He was starting wonder if Gakushuu really hadn’t known that his father was doing this… No, he had to. Right?  
Karma hated doubting himself. He got to his feet, steeling himself. What was done was done. It was better like this anyway. For all of them.


	5. Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is super short and it kind of bothers me. But I've got a lot to do today and there's not much more I could do with the chapter without it dragging on pointlessly. So, sorry it's so short, but here it is! I'll try and make sure the others are much longer.

                Gakushuu was shocked. He had just gone to get his morning coffee and talk to Karma, and the redhead had snapped his head off! Something about a new coffee shop, which Gakushuu had known nothing about. He walked down the street towards the campus, frowning.

                He didn’t have enough time to call his father and question him now. It would have to wait until after classes, otherwise his father would dance around the subject until Gakushuu had to leave. He wanted answers this time, so after class it would be.

                Karma really didn’t trust him, huh? Turning on him so quickly, assuming he knew and was keeping it from the redhead. Gakushuu tightened his grip on his bag and tried to ignore the hurt in his chest. He thought that they were closer than that, but he was wrong. Big surprise. That’s what he got for trusting people. He should have known better.

~~~

                After class, Gakushuu pulled his phone out and heading off campus. That was his only class of the day, which meant he now had to time to get this over with. He knew his father didn’t exactly include him on every business decision made, but this one was rather large and he surprised that he wasn’t informed. Then again, that might just be what happened earlier bothering him. He’d grown… attached to that coffee shop, and Karma, as much as he hated to admit it.

                He shook his head, dialing his father and pressing the phone to his ear. The phone rang exactly three times before his father picked up.

                “Yes Gakushuu?”

                “What is this I hear about a new chain of coffee shops?” Gakushuu cut right to the chase. There was no point in beating around the bush, after all, his father would know something was up if he tried. He had learned how to deal with his father over the years, more or less. Though the elder man was good at keeping a hold over Gakushuu, much to his fury.

                “How did you hear about that?” His father asked, sounding slightly curious. Gakushuu scowled.

                “It doesn’t matter. Why wasn’t I informed?” He questioned. His father hummed, as if thinking about what he would tell Gakushuu, how he would explain this away.

                “I didn’t think about it. I don’t tell you about every choice I make regarding Asano Corp, you know that. So why are you so interested in this one?” Gakushuu sensed that he was treading into dangerous territory.

                “You normally inform me of your choices to open into new branches.” Gakushuu countered anyway. “When I heard the rumor around a coffee shop, I felt I needed to confirm it.”

                “A coffee shop. Which coffee shop?” His father asked curiously. Gakushuu stilled on the sidewalk, choosing his words carefully.

                “A small indie coffee shop.” There was no point in saying it was Starbucks. That chain wouldn’t have been moved at all, they were established and well loved. He wouldn’t get called out on an obvious lie.

                “Oh? How interesting. I would hate for you to be influenced by them, in opposing me. This is for the betterment of our company, after all. You won’t do anything to damage that, right?” He heard the undertone in his father’s voice. The warning. “Maybe you should stop going by there.”

                Gakushuu looked at his feet. “You may be right, Father.” He finally said. Dammit.

                “I’m glad we’ve established that.” His father was back to sounding perfectly pleasant. “It was nice to have this chat, Gakushuu. Goodbye.” The call ended. Gakushuu pulled the phone away from his ear, staring at the screen a moment before continuing on his way.

                Gakushuu passed by the shop, stopping and gazing inside. Karm was still there, though he was probably about to leave. The afternoon shift would come in soon. He looked away as Karma looked up, walking quickly down the sidewalk.

                He couldn’t return to E Coffee and Treats. Honestly, it was probably best, since Karma now hated him and blamed him for the coffee shops troubles. He wished he could convince the other it wasn’t true, but that didn’t seem to be happening any time soon. Ever, actually.

                It wasn’t like he had a chance with the redhead anyway. At least, that’s what Gakushuu told himself.


	6. Encounter

                Karma stared at the ground as he walked back from the college campus. He was actually glad that it turned out that he and Gakushuu hadn’t had any classes together, because he wasn’t sure if he could handle seeing the blonde. It had been a week since Karma practically yelled at him to never come back to E Coffee and Treats Sure enough, Gakushuu hadn’t shown back up.

                Thinking back on that day, Karma couldn’t help but wonder if he jumped the gun a little. As much as he didn’t want to feel guilt and regret for what he said, it was like he couldn’t help it. The image of Gakushuu’s face, looking betrayed and hurt, flashed to the forefront of his mind pretty often. It was seriously getting on his nerves. To the point where he actually wanted to apologize.

                Now, Karma Akabane did not… apologize. Ever. It wasn’t in his nature, because he almost never regretted the things he said and did. In all truth, he could only remember one other time he apologized, and that was to Nagisa, after he learned the truth of why his hair was so long. He’d legitimately felt awful for teasing the guy about being a girl, with his mom doing what she did.

                Well, he felt legitimately bad now. So he would apologize, that was decided. Looking up, he almost immediately ran into someone else. He and this other person went sprawling on the ground, with Karma taking most of the others weight. The redhead groaned, rubbing his head and opening his eyes to see the last person he expected.

                “Watch where you’re going!”

                “Gakushuu?”

                The blonde froze, his eyes growing wide. Faster than Karma could track, Gakushuu was up and grabbing his bag. Karma got to his feet quickly, snatching Gakushuu’s wrist before he could run away. As much as he didn’t expect this, it was as good a time as any.

                “Gakushuu, wait-“

                “What do you want?” Gakushuu spat venomously. “Want to yell at me some more about things I have no idea about?”

                “No! Gakushuu, look, I’m sorry.” Karma rushed the words a bit, but the look on Gakushuu’s told him that the other male heard hm. “You really didn’t know, did you?”

                “No. I didn’t.” Gakushuu relaxed slightly, but he still pulled his wrist away from Karma the second he could. Karma picked up his bag, looking over at Gakushuu.

                “So… Will you start coming back? I just… I flipped out when I heard about the new coffee shop, heard your last name, and… made assumptions.” Karma sighed. Okay, he needed to stop now before he started sounding plain stupid.

                “No.” Gakushuu’s blunt answer startled him, Karma looked up in surprise.

                “What, seriously? I apologized and everything, and none of the others hold you accountable.” Why wouldn’t he come back? Did he hate Karma, was that why? He still liked the coffee, and he was pretty sure Gakushuu was getting along rather well with Nagisa and Kayano.

                “I can’t come back.” Gakushuu turned away again, so Karma couldn’t see his face. Karma scowled, catching the other’s shoulder before he could storm off.

                “Hey! Why not? I’m not letting you get away without explaining.” Karma snapped. “I get that I messed up, but you did like the coffee at the least.” He wouldn’t say that he almost… missed talking to the blonde. Their back and forth banter, the questions to learn more about each other, and… just the calm and joy he felt when he was with Gakushuu.

                “I just can’t. You wouldn’t understand.” Gakushuu replied harshly, jerking away from Karma and stalking a few steps down the sidewalk. Rage boiled inside his chest, that Gakushuu would just walk away and forget all they had.

                “How could you do that!” The words made Gakushuu freeze in his tracks, turning his head slightly. Karma wasn’t sure what he meant by that question. Was he talking about them, or was he talking about the coffee shop? At least knowing that he had the other’s attention, he continued.

                “Ignoring someone’s dream… You know, Koro-Sensei’s worked his ass off for that coffee shop. Did you even try to help? Obviously you got the information confirmed by your dad, didn’t you try to stop him from putting one here?” He wouldn’t bring up anything else. He wouldn’t take that chance.

                Gakushuu was silent for a long moment. Karma was beginning to think the other wouldn’t respond, though he was still standing there, when he finally uttered a single word.

                “No.” Then, “I’m sorry. I can’t do anything.”

                “You could try. You’re smart, you could think of something. You’ll just let his dream die, put all of us out of a job, you really don’t care, huh?” Karma was lashing out again, he knew it. More accusations, but leaving out the one he really wanted to shout.

                _You really didn’t care about me, huh?_

He really didn’t want to confront why he was acting like some jilted ex-lover right here and now, so he shoved that to the far back of his mind. Thoughts for another time, when he wasn’t yelling at Gakushuu.

                Once again, Gakushuu didn’t speak for several seconds. When he finally spoke, he asked something that Karma didn’t expect of him.

                “It was my turn to ask a question… Why is he so dedicated?” Karma heard slightly curiosity and slight… Guilt maybe? Karma knew who he was talking about though. Koro-Sensei.

                “His fiancée died three years ago. They were going to open this coffee shop together, apparently she was really pumped up about it. So after she died, he did it in her memory.” Karma answered, tilting his head slightly. Neither of them spoke, and once again, Gakushuu was the one to break the silence.

                “I’m sorry. I really am. I wish I could help.” Gakushuu walked away from him, disappearing into a sea of people. Karma watched after him long after he was gone, trying not to think about how resigned and sad Gakushuu seemed as he walked away.


	7. Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I actually really liked this chapter, which is probably why it's a bit longer than the other chapters. I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> Also, for anyone who's interested. Karushuu Week on Tumblr is running another week at the beginning of July. If you want to participate, check them out for the prompts in a few days!

                Gakushuu closed the door behind him, dropping his bag and leaning back. He hadn’t expected to run into Karma today… Especially since he didn’t have any classes with him and only ever saw him at the coffee shop. Just his freaking luck.

                He rubbed his hands over his eyes, trying to shake the guilt in his heart. It wasn’t like he could help anyway, his five dollar contribution everyday wouldn’t do much. He probably shouldn’t have asked why Koro-Sensei was so dedicated to this coffee shop, that only made it worse. That his father was destroying this man’s life, his connection to his fiancée, it bothered him. Gakushuu Asano hated feeling guilty, and this whole situation was making him feel incredibly guilty. Why had he even gotten involved…

                Oh yeah. He got attached to Karma.

                He sighed, kicking off his shoes and heading farther into his apartment. He probably needed to eat, but he wasn’t really feeling like making anything. He flopped on his bed and buried his face in the pillow. He wasn’t lying when he told Karma that he wished he could help, but he couldn’t. His father paid for his apartment and his schooling, so all the money he really had was in his personal savings, what he’d saved up over the years by doing small jobs or putting allowance or leftover lunch money in the bank. It wasn’t much, only a couple thousand, but he kept it as a just in case something came up. He couldn’t exactly donate, and rebelling against his father was more or less a pointless endeavor. He’d tried before, and it had only ever ended up in hurt for Gakushuu. He had resolved to wait until he was older, more knowledgeable, then take his father down.

                He couldn’t let anything get in his way. Not even some small coffee shop with amazing coffee, and the cute redheaded barista that worked there.

                Gakushuu groaned, rolling over onto his back. Great, now Karma was in his head again. The last person he needed to be thinking about was Karma, because thinking about Karma made him feel guilty again. Not that it should, it wasn’t like he could do anything to help them. Was there?

                Why should he not go back? It wasn’t like his father would know. Maybe he could do something to help them, but he wouldn’t know if he didn’t actually go there. Though that meant going and facing Karma, telling him that he was sorry. Basically, it meant shoving down his pride, which he wasn’t exactly happy about. But for Karma… Gakushuu shook his head quickly. No, for the coffee shop he ended up liking so much, and all the colorful people who worked there, he would do it. He sat up in bed, glancing at the clock. It was getting late, and he figured Karma wasn’t working tonight. He knew, however, that he was working in the morning. He wanted to do this with Karma there, not for any other reason than he fought directly with him. Not the others.

                Now, he just had to wait. And think about what the hell he was going to say to explain all this.

~~~

                The next morning, Gakushuu knew he didn’t have any classes, and was basically free the whole day. That didn’t stop him from getting up early, getting dressed, and heading out the door with his wallet and phone in his pockets. He tried not to be really nervous, because he was Gakushuu Asano and he was rarely nervous. Even if he was, he wasn’t about to show it.

                That’s exactly why he walked down the street with his head held high, even as he passed the blank location that workers were getting ready for the Asano Corp coffee shop. He took a deep breath in front of E Coffee and Treats, pressing a hand to the door and slowly pushing it open. The bell rang, sounding a bit like a death toll in his head. There was no going back now.

                Karma wasn’t in the front, it was Nagisa this time. He faltered a moment, not really wanting to go over this with him, but Nagisa looked up before he could take off. Now there really was no going back. Gakushuu walked up to the counter, ignoring the shocked look on Nagisa’s face.

                “Hello Nagisa.” Gakushuu said, slightly stiff.

                “Hello Gakushuu.” Nagisa said after a moment. “Your usual?”

                “Ah, yes. Is… Karma here?” He asked, a bit awkwardly. Nagisa nodded as he tapped in the order, the price popping up on the little monitor. Gakushuu paid in exact change, as usual, and Nagisa smiled at him.

                “I’ll have Karma bring it out to you. I’m guessing you want to talk to him?” Nagisa gave him a knowing smile. Gakushuu looked away, trying to ignore the heat rising in his cheeks as he shoved his wallet in his pocket.

                “Yeah, thanks Nagisa.” He walked over to the couches, sinking into an armchair and closing his eyes for a moment. Well, that was over, now came the fun part of trying to talk to Karma without the redhead ripping his throat out.

                His eyes opened as he heard a weird noise from the back, turning his head to see the curtain hiding the back flutter closed. He slowly raised an eyebrow, wondering what the hell that was. He shrugged to himself, leaning back against the chair and trying to calm his racing heartbeat. It was just Karma, honestly…

                “Here.” Gakushuu looked up, jerking back as a coffee was shoved in his face. He reached up and took it, along with the muffin, and looked up into golden eyes. Karma looked away quickly, moving to leave. He dropped his muffin, reaching out to grab his wrist before he could get to far away.

                “Karma, wait. I wanted to talk to you, please.” Gakushuu said quickly, nearly stumbling over his words in his rush to get them out. Karma froze, looking back, and Gakushuu was struck by how their positions had changed. Just yesterday Karma had been the one holding his wrist.

                “What do you want?” Karma finally asked. “I think you made your position pretty clear yesterday.”

                “Yeah, I… About that…” Gakushuu mentally cursed at himself. Where the hell did that speech go? He was prepared and everything, and it all flew out the window the second he started talking to the redhead. “Look, just sit, please?”

                Karma looked like he was considering saying no, before he slowly moved over. Gakushuu dropped his hand from around his wrist, and Karma took a seat in the armchair near to him. He took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts before he spoke.

                “About yesterday… I shouldn’t have said all that so hastily.” Gakushuu sighed. “Look, I’ve spent most of my life under my dad’s thumb, as much as I’ve tried to fight it. Rebelling against him has never worked out for me, and he told me not to come back here, so I didn’t. It didn’t help that you already told me to scram.” He shrugged a bit. “I really didn’t know about the coffee shop, and I tried to call him and ask right after you yelled at me the first time. It didn’t do much good, but I learned it was true.”

                Karma was eyeing him warily, waiting a moment after Gakushuu finished speaking to say something. “What’s your point?”

                “I want to help however I can. I can’t do much, I don’t have the funds to donate a lot of money, to help you stay open, but I’ll do what I can.” Gakushuu looked away, frowning faintly. “You don’t have to agree, of course, but I figured I could at least offer…”

                There was a long moment of silence. Gakushuu was about to get up and leave, knowing that this was stupid of him, when he felt a hand on his knee. He looked over to see Karma smirking faintly, relief spreading through him.

                “We could use all the help we can get, okay?” Karma grinned at him. “Yeah, sorry for yelling at you about your dad…”

                “I suppose I forgive you.” Gakushuu huffed, mock pouting. “But you have to pay for my coffee tomorrow.”

                Karma’s grin only widened. “Of course, anything for the princess.” Gakushuu blinked over, startled, before his eyes narrowed.

                “What did you just call me?”

                “You heard me.”

                “I’m so done with you.” Gakushuu rolled his eyes, grabbing his, thankfully wrapped, muffin off the floor and getting to his feet. Karma stood with him catching his shoulder before he could storm out like he was intending, and pulling him close. Gakushuu felt his face heat up all over again, carefully returning the embrace.

                “Come to the staff party tonight, after closing. We can talk to Koro-Sensei about what you can do to help us.” Karma murmured in his ear.

                “Yeah sure okay.” Gakushuu said quickly, pulling away from Karma and turning his face away so the redhead wouldn’t see him blushing. “See you later then.”

                “Later.” With that, Gakushuu grabbed his coffee and sped out of the coffee shop, as fast as he could without arousing suspicion.

                What the hell was wrong with him? Gakushuu huffed, sipping his coffee as he walked down the sidewalk towards his apartment. Blushing and stuttering like a teenage girl, honestly… He was better than this.

                Might as well admit it to himself though. He had a crush on Karma Akabane. It didn’t seem to be going away, either.


	8. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is like, twice the size of the last chapter. ^^ I'll do my best to keep that up. Also, I've finally got an amount of totally chapters, this story will end around 22 chapters. I say around because it's possible I might add some stuff or take out a chapter because it can go with another, but for now, 22 chapters is the end. Anyway, enjoy!

                Karma Akabane was not nervous. Not at all. At least, that was what he told himself as he stared at the pile of clothes on his bed. In his right hand he clutched a black jacket, in his left was a navy button up. He gazed at them both a moment before letting out a growl of frustration, flopping on top of the pile of clothes.

                “Dammit.”

                Okay, he was nervous. It was all Gakushuu’s fault, coming to the shop and apologizing and looking freaking adorable. Why did he have to invite the other boy to the staff party? What on earth possessed him to do that?

                The doorbell rang. Karma let out an unintelligible screech, throwing the navy shirt in the general direction of his bedroom door. That was probably Nagisa, possibly with his girlfriend in tow. As long as Rio wasn’t with them, he’d be fine. The blonde haired girl would defiantly tease him about this, and he couldn’t say he wouldn’t attempt to smother her with a shirt or possibly a jacket.

                After a moment, the sound of the door opening echoed through the apartment. Nagisa had a key, so he kind of expected it. The other boy’s voice, along with Kayano’s, echoed through the space.

                “Karma?” Nagisa called. The redhead groaned in response, and after a few moments the bedroom door opened. Karma turned his head to gaze at the, shock register on both of the other’s faces.

                “Are… You okay?” Kayano asked cautiously.

                “Yes. I’m lying in a pile of my own clothes because I’m fine.” Karma grumbled, burying his face in the clothes. “Nagisa, help me get dressed.”

                “Um… Sure?” He heard Nagisa usher Kayano out before closing the door, walking over to sit beside Karma. “So, why are you laying in a pile of your clothes?”

                “Because I dunno what to wear.” Karma grumbled in return, looking up at the other male.

                “Since when do you care?” Nagisa asked, raising an eyebrow.

                “Since I invited Gakushuu to come to the party.” Karma pouted childishly. “I don’t think it was my greatest idea.”

                Nagisa just looked at him a moment before realization dawned on his face. He slowly grinned at the redhead, who was a bit confused on why his best friend looked so smug.

                “What’s that face for?”

                “You have a crush on Gakushuu, don’t you?” Nagisa accused. Karma shot up, staring at him in disbelief.

                “What? No! Of course not!” Karma shook his head. “I don’t like that stupid princess!”

                “It sure seems like it. Since when do you ever care about what you wear?” Nagisa pointed out. “And you’ve been spending a lot of time with him. When he left this morning, your face was pretty red. You hugged him. When you two were fighting, everyone could tell you were really upset about it.”

                “He’s my friend, that doesn’t mean I like him.” Karma huffed. Nagisa rolled his eyes, reaching over to sort through the pile of clothes.

                “Okay, okay. Live in denial. Wear this.” Nagisa handed over a pair of black jeans and pointed to the navy button up still in his hand. “And don’t forget your heavy jacket, it’s starting to snow outside.”

                “Great.” Karma sighed. “Well, it’s almost February, it’ll stop being so cold soon enough.”

                “Gakushuu won’t come for his coffee when it gets warm.” Nagisa chuckled, ducking out of the door just in time to dodge a pair of pants being thrown at him.

~~~

                Karma walked a bit ahead of the other two, holding hands and being close, couple stuff he didn’t feel like third wheeling. It was snowing, gently, but it was starting to accumulate on the sidewalk and on the sides of the road. Hopefully the party didn’t get snowed in, that wouldn’t be fun.

                He spotted the coffee shop up ahead, and a familiar strawberry blonde waiting in front. He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he sped up a bit, waving a hand.

                “Hey, Gakushuu! You’re early.”

                “Yes, well, all you said was after closing.” Gakushuu shrugged slightly, holding his coat tighter around him. “I didn’t want to go in if you weren’t here…” Karma understood what wasn’t said. He didn’t know the others to well, and he didn’t want to make uncomfortable small talk while he waited for Karma.

                “Well now I’m here to light up your life. Come on.” Karma smirked, pushing the door open. Gakushuu followed him with Kayano and Nagisa, and all four of them pulled off their wet coats. Karma showed Gakushuu wear to hang his up, and they joined the others already here.

                It seemed like they were one of the last ones to arrive, the main area was already buzzing with conversation. Karma picked up two cups of hot chocolate from a table and handed one to Gakushuu. The other male looked grateful, taking a small sip and glancing around at the others. They were getting a few stares as his coworkers recognized who Gakushuu was.

                “Don’t worry about them, they won’t say anything to you.” Karma assured him softly. Gakushuu nodded a bit, glancing over. “In any case, I need to see where Koro-Sensei is. Will you be okay for a second while I’m gone?”

                “I think I can handle your coworkers, yes.” Gakushuu said dryly. “I don’t need to be protected, thanks.”

                “I don’t know, you might need a white knight, princess.” Karma teased. Gakushuu scowled at him, Karma couldn’t help but laugh as he headed towards the back. He hadn’t seen the coffee shop owner in the main room, so he had to be in the back. Or the bathroom, but even Karma wouldn’t go looking for him there.

                He poked his head in the back room, spotting the coffee owner sitting on a couch, staring at a photograph. “Koro-Sensei?”

                “Ah, hello Karma!” He jumped, shoving the picture in his pocket and getting to his feet. “Sorry I wasn’t outside to greet you, I thought it’d be a few more minutes!” Karma noticed him try and discreetly wipe his eyes. He chose not to comment, grinning widely.

                “Time must have gotten away from you. Hey, Koro-Sensei, I brought someone with me.” Karma tilted his head. “I hope you don’t mind.”

                Koro-Sensei grinned at him, wiggling his eyebrows. “Eh? Does Karma have a girlfriend?”

                Karma refused to acknowledge his cheeks heating up slightly. “No!”

                “A boyfriend? It’s okay Karma, we don’t judge here!” The coffee shop owner had made his way over, reaching out to poke Karma’s cheeks. The redhead batted his hands away, scowling.

                “No! Look, it’s Gakushuu Asano, okay? He wanted to talk to you about helping out the coffee shop, and we’re kinda friends, so I brought him.” Karma explained quickly, not wanting to upset his boss. Koro-Sensei blinked, processing this, before tilting his head.

                “He wants to help us?”

                “Yeah. He’s been coming in for a while and getting coffee… It’s a long story, but he offered to help however he could.” Karma shrugged.

                “Well, I don’t mind.” Koro-Sensei smiled impishly. “After all, I wouldn’t want to hurt my employee’s love lives!”

                “Seriously he’s not my boyfriend!”

                “Karma’s growing up, how cute!” Karma groaned, batting away the older man’s hands and turning to head back down the hall. As he got closer to the main room, he head Terasaka’s voice clearly, and everyone else had gone quiet.

                “What the hell are you even doing here? Come to rub it in our faces that you’ve won?”

                “Terasaka, leave him alone!” That was Nagisa.

                “Get out of the way pipsqueak, he doesn’t belong here! So why are you still here?!”

                “Please get out of my face or take a couple breath mints, your breath is less than pleasant.” Gakushuu. Karma broke into a run, turning the corner just in time to see Terasaka shove Gakushuu. He stumbled back, his legs hitting a table and sending him tumbling down. Karma saw red.

                “Terasaka what the hell?!” Several voices cried out, Nagisa and Kayano both rushing to check on Gakushuu. Karma shoved past the crowd, getting between Terasaka and Gakushuu. He roughly shoved the taller male back, eyes narrowed.

                “Yeah, what the hell are you doing?” Karma punctuated every word with another shove. People quickly split to let them through, not wanting to get in the way while Karma was on the warpath.

                “He shouldn’t be here-“ Karma interrupted his defense with a particularly hard shove, slamming him into the wall.

                “He has perfect right to be here. I brought him, and you have no right to attack him like you did!” Karma snarled. “So here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to apologize to Gakushuu, and I won’t break your arm. You aren’t going to ever pull what you just did to him again, and we won’t have a problem. Understand?”

                “Karma!” He heard Koro-Sensei yell and simply ignored him, staring at Terasaka.

                “You wouldn’t.” Terasaka said with narrowed eyes. Karma smiled, disarmingly sweet, and in the blink of an eye had his arm twisted to the point of pain.

                “Want to bet?” He hissed softly, tuning out the shouts of his coworkers.

                “Okay okay, fine!” Karma released him, eyeing him a moment before turning and walking over to Gakushuu. He was on his feet now, a dark stain on his white shirt though.

                “Are you okay?” Karma questioned. Gakushu waved a hand dismissively, trying to get the stain out with some napkins.

                “I’m fine, I’ve taken worse.” He said, sighing and giving up on the stain. “You didn’t have to do that. I was handling myself fine.”

                “Yeah, sure looked like it.” Karma said dryly. “Why didn’t you fight back?”

                “I didn’t want to fight your coworkers.” Gakushuu glanced up. “Not exactly the best impression.”

                “So, why are you here?” Manami spoke up, frowning faintly.

                “She’s right, how’d you even find out about our party?” Rinka tilted her head.

                “Through me, I invited him. Problem with that?” Karma snapped. If anyone else decided it was a good idea to attack Gakushuu…

                “Calm down Karma, it’s just a question.” Fuwa held her hands up, frowning. Karma glanced at Gakushuu, who sighed and straightened. Confidence suddenly oozed from this guy in waves, reminding Karma that he was an Asano, whether he supported his dad or not.

                “I’m here because I’ve offered to help you out however I can. I don’t have much in the way of money to give, but I’ll do and give what I can.” He explained. “I might be able to donate 200 or so every two weeks, as well as helping bring in more customers. I have friends with significant online audiences who would likely do me a favor by coming here. If they like the food and coffee, they’ll talk about it.”

                Karma’s friends glanced at each other, considering his words for several moments. Koro-Sensei walked over, smiling brightly as he pulled Gakushuu into a hug. The strawberry blonde went wide eyed, looking freaked out by the contact.

                “Thank you.” Koro-Sensei murmured. The acceptance of their beloved boss seemed to do it, as everyone else began clapping and cheering happily. Gakushuu detached the coffee shop owner, smiling faintly.

                “You’re welcome. It’s the least I could do.” He nodded. Karma grinned, clapping him hard on the back.

                “Good job, princess.” Gakushuu scowled at him.

                “In any case, I should probably get home and clean this before it permanently stains…” Gakushuu looked down at his shirt. “As much as I hate to leave so early.”

                “I’ll walk you back to your apartment.” Karma offered, ignoring the very obvious looks from Koro-Sensei. He would get the octopus loving man back later…

                “Thanks.” Gakushuu smiled faintly, heading to get his coat from the front. Karma said goodbye to Nagisa and Kayano before following him, grabbing his coat and heading out the door. The snow was falling harder now, Karma was a bit glad that they were leaving now, before it got worse.

                “Great.” Gakushuu grumbled, pulling his hood up before venturing outside. Karma followed him, falling into step as they walked down the street.

                “Are you sure you’re okay?” Karma eventually asked. “Terasaka shoved you pretty hard.”

                “I’m fine.” Gakushuu shrugged. “I told you, I’ve received worse.”

                Karma glanced at him, wondering if it was from an abuse thing or something else. He wouldn’t ask, it was probably a bit personal for him. Gakushuu actually didn’t live too far away from the coffee shop, so they got there rather quickly. Once up the stairs and under the cover of the roof, Gakushuu pulled his hood down and unlocked the door.

                “Um… Thanks, I guess, for defending me.” Gakushuu looked back. “I really could’ve handled myself, but thanks.”

                “No problem.” Karma shrugged, smiling a bit. “You’re my friend. He shouldn’t have attacked you like that anyway, it wasn’t cool.”

                “Yeah, I guess.” Gakushuu stood there for a moment, Karma was about to ask him what he was doing when the blonde leaned over and kissed him on the lips. It lasted only a second before Gakushuu swiftly backed away.

                “I, uh… sorry.” He muttered after a moment of complete silence. Karma opened his mouth to say something, but Gakushuu was already inside, the door slamming shut behind him.

                The redhead blinked, reaching up to touch his lips. Despite the freezing snow, he felt warm.

~~~

                The next day, he was off. He also knew for a fact that Nagisa was off as well, hence why he was standing here pounding on his door at noon.

                The door finally opened about a minute into his pounding, Nagisa staring up at him blearily. He was still in a large t-shirt and boxers, his hair messed up. It was harder to tell now, with him recently cutting it short, but still.

                “Karma? What are you doing here?” Nagisa mumbled.

                “I need advice. It’s like, noon, it’s not my fault you’re still sleeping.” Karma waved a hand. “Is Kayano here? I’m not about to walk in on something weird, right?”

                Nagisa rolled his eyes. “No, she’s not here. Come in.” Karma beamed, heading inside and plopping himself down on the couch. Nagisa disappeared into the kitchen, and he heard some clattering and the sound of a coffee maker starting before Nagisa reappeared. He sat on the couch, crossing his legs and facing Karma.

                “Okay. What do you need advice with?”

                Karma frowned, running a hand through his hair. “Well… It’s about Gakushuu.”

                “Have you admitted that you have feelings for him?” Nagisa raised an eyebrow. Karma scowled in return.

                “No! Well… Ugh, I don’t know okay. That’s why I’m here. He kissed me last night.”

                Nagisa blinked, taking a moment to think this over. “What did you do in return?”

                “Well nothing. He disappeared inside his apartment before I could.” Karma said irritably. “So now I’m really confused on how to proceed here.”

                “Do you like him?”

                “I just told you I don’t know!” Karma groaned. “If I knew do you think I’d be here?”

                Nagisa sighed, shaking his head. “Honestly Karma… Okay, well, how’d you feel when he kissed you? Bad, good, nothing?”

                Karma considered it. “Um… Warm? Kinda happy I guess… so, good?”

                “And how do you feel when you’re around him? You’re obviously pretty defensive of him, considering what happened last night.” Nagisa mused.

                Karma decided to ignore that last comment. “I like being around him. We talk and joke around. And bicker, but not angrily or anything.”

                “Well, if you want my opinion, I think you have a crush on him. You sure act like it, worrying about how you look and what he thinks of you. You threatened to break Terasaka’s arm because he messed with Gakushuu.” Nagisa shrugged. “He obviously likes you, or he wouldn’t have kissed you.” With that, Nagisa got to his feet and headed back into the kitchen. Karma thought this over, pressing a hand to his face.

                Crap, Nagisa had a point, didn’t he? He seriously liked Gakushuu. Dammit.

                “Nagisa!” Karma whined. “What do I do about it?”

                “Tell him how you feel! He probably thinks you rejected him right now.” Came Nagisa’s reply from the kitchen. Karma shot up, realizing he was right.

                Shit! Was Gakushuu home right now? He defiantly wouldn’t answer his phone calls. Well, it was time to find out.

                “Thanks Nagisa gotta go bye!” Karma yelled, running out of the apartment. He vaguely heard Nagisa calling goodbye with a laugh before the door shut behind him, and he was racing down the sidewalk.

                “You better be home or I’ll kick your ass.” Karma grumbled, avoiding people as he headed towards Gakushuu’s apartment. Once there, he ran up the stairs and pounded on the door.

                He didn’t have to, there was a doorbell, but it was more fun to pound on things. Also it annoyed people.

                “I’m coming I’m coming stop pounding!” He heard Gakushuu yell. With a smirk, he kept going. The door was flung open, Gakushuu looking pretty pissed off about it.

                “What the hell- Karma?” Gakushuu blinked, surprised. Karma raised an eyebrow, noticing that he was only in a pair of sweatpants, and his hair was wet.

                “Did I interrupt something?”

                “Yes, my shower. With your very annoying knocking.” Gakushuu returned bitterly. “Why are you here?”

                “Ah, about that…” Karma grinned sheepishly. “So, about last night.”

                “I don’t want to talk about it. If you’ve come here to make fun of me, leave.” Gakushuu’s eyes narrowed coldly as he moved to shut the door. Karma caught it before he could, huffing.

                “Stop it, I like you too, okay? You ran off before I couldn’t figure everything out last night.” Karma said quickly. Gakushuu stopped, eyeing him warily.

                “Are you joking?”

                “Even I’m not that cruel.” Karma put a hand to his chest, offended. “Come on princess, you know me better than that.”

                “Stop calling me princess.” Karma could see the amusement in his eyes, even if he was still scowling.

                “I’m sorry, should I have sung a really bad love song under your window?” Karma grinned at him. “I’ll make sure to do that tonight.”

                “Just, get in here.” Gakushuu rolled his eyes, reaching out to pull Karma inside. “It’s freezing outside and I don’t have a shirt on.”

                “That’s your fault.” Karma chirped as the door closed behind him.

                “No, it’s yours for not waiting like a normal person.” Gakushuu grumbled. “I’m going to dry my hair off now.”

                “Hey, wait.” Karma caught his wrist before he could walk back. Gakushuu turned back toward him, raising an eyebrow. Karma leaned over, pressing their lips together gently. Gakushuu kissed him back, arm curling around his waist. Karma pulled away after a few moments, grinning.

                “Figured I’d return the favor.” He chirped.

                “I don’t exactly mind.” Gakushuu grinned, a true smile that Karma didn’t see too often, and kissed him again.

                He could defiantly get used to this.


	9. Happiness

                “What are you going to do when it gets too hot for coffee?”

                Gakushuu glanced up, reaching up and taking the coffee cup from the redhead. “What, you guys don’t have smoothies or cold drinks?”

                Karma plopped on the couch beside him. Gakushuu leaned on him, taking a sip of his coffee. “What? No, just hot drinks and pastries.”

                “You should really think about adding cold drinks to your menu, it would help increase revenue in the summer. Maybe some food as well, that would help too.” Gakushuu glanced up. Karma looked thoughtful, shrugging.

                “I’ll run it by Sensei. He handles the recipes and menu.” Karma propped his head on top of Gakushuu’s. Gakushuu smiled, happily sipping his coffee.

                It’d been a couple days since the party and the drama that followed after it. Gakushuu wasn’t exactly sure what he and Karma were, they never really put a name on it, but he was pretty happy with how things were. Karma seemed content, and Gakushuu wasn’t too worried about him suddenly changing his mind or anything. That wasn’t the kind of person Karma was.

                What he was worried about, however, was his father finding out about all this. That was the problem. Gakushuu hadn’t received any calls though, and he had more or less decided to ignore it until it became a problem. It wasn’t like him to do so, but he was happy and goddammit he wasn’t going to worry himself to death.

                “What are you thinking about?” Gakushuu jumped a bit as Karma poked him in the cheek. He glanced over, shrugging.

                “Nothing really.”

                “I don’t believe you, you had your thinking face on.”

                Gakushuu slowly raised an eyebrow. “My thinking face?” He had a thinking face?

                Karma smirked, meaning he was about to say something Gakushuu would want to smack him for, and opened his mouth. “Yeah, not that it happens often.”

                “I’m so done with you.” Gakushuu shoved the other away from him, huffing. Karma laughed, barely managing to keep his coffee from tipping onto him as he fell back on the couch.

                “You’re so mean darling, I thought you loved me!”

                “I’m reconsidering.” Gakushuu deadpanned. As Karma’s laughter died down, Nagisa poked his head out of the coffee making room (He wasn’t sure what else to call it, so that’s the name he’d given it in his head).

                “Hey, Karma, your break is over. Come on, the lunch rush will start soon.” Gakushuu wasn’t sure what kind of lunch rush there would be for a place with no actual food, but he didn’t question it. Karma huffed, getting to his feet.

                “Duty calls.” The redhead grinned down at Gakushuu. “See you tomorrow?”

                “Text me later.” Gakushuu smiled, leaning up. Karma got the hint, leaning down to kiss him lightly. Gakushuu thought he saw a flash in the corner of his eye, but when he glanced over after they separated, he didn’t see anything.

                “What?” Karma glanced back. Gakushuu shook his head.

                “Nothing, just a trick of the light.” Gakushuu shrugged. “You should get to work, I don’t want you to get fired on my behalf.”

                “Always so concerned for me. How sweet.” Karma laughed, heading back behind the counter. Gakushuu watched him go with a fond smile, before getting up and heading for the door. He had a class in a couple hours, he needed to run home and make sure he had everything in order.

                He was happy. In his life, being happy was something that happened pretty rarely. He learned to appreciate it while he could.

                He could only hope that this one lasted a while.

~~~

                “So, why are you going to collage to be an executive?” Karma asked.

                “Well, it’s expected. Since I’m to take over my father’s company, I have to have the degree. It wasn’t really my personal choice, it’s simply been expected of me my entire life.” Gakushuu pulled the blankets higher up, pressing the phone back to his ear once he was done adjusting. He and Karma were continuing their eternal game of 20 questions on the phone at nearly midnight, because Karma was supposed to be finishing an essay and asked Gakushuu to keep him awake. He wasn’t sure if Karma was actually working on the essay, but he figured it was better not ask.

                “You didn’t get the choice? That sucks.”

                “It’s not like I really care. At least I have job security after college, and all my college fees are being paid for.” Gakushuu said, shrugging. “It doesn’t matter. Anyway, my turn. Let’s see… How’s your relationship with your parents?” Karma was silent for a minute, and Gakushuu was beginning to wonder if that was the wrong question to ask.

                “Not fantastic, I guess.” He finally answered. “They don’t really talk to me. It was the same way in middle and high school, they were never around either. Always on business trips. They offered to help me pay for college, but I rejected them. I don’t need their help.”

                Gakushuu could hear the pain in his voice. He frowned faintly, shifting and wishing he could hug the redhead. “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have asked.”

                “It’s okay. You didn’t know, so I can’t blame you.” Nonchalance colored the others tone. “What about you? I mean, you don’t seem to close to your dad, but still. What about your mom?”

                Gakushuu frowned faintly. “Yeah, we aren’t close. He’s not really my dad even, if I want to be honest here. He always treated me more like a pawn, an inconvenience, since Mom…” He fell silent a moment. Karma spoke up.

                “Hey, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

                “No, it’s fine.” Gakushuu sighed. He hadn’t talked to anyone about his mom since Ren in high school, it wasn’t exactly a subject he liked discussing. “When I was just starting school, she was killed in our home. It was pretty bad… Father and I found her, he picked me up from school and I ran to greet her… Yeah. A six year old seeing his mother’s mutilated body is a pretty traumatizing experience.”

                “Holy shit.” Karma sounded shocked. Gakushuu didn’t blame him. It wasn’t every day you got that kind of story. “You seriously saw that as a little kid?”

                “Yeah.” Gakushuu sighed. “I barely remember now, I was pretty young.” That was a lie. That image was forever ingrained in his memory, even if it was thirteen years ago. “After that, Father more or less didn’t want anything to do with me, so he became distant. I was heir to the company he built, and that was it.”

                Karma was silent. Gakushuu was starting to wonder if he scared him off again.

                “I’m coming over there.”

                “Wait, what?” Gakushuu blinked. “Karma, don’t you have an essay to finish?”

                “Don’t care. It wasn’t like I was doing it anyway.” He could practically see the redhead shrugging. He heard the rustle of a jacket and the door opening.

                “Karma it’s nearly midnight!”

                “Don’t care. Just open the door for me, okay? It’s freezing out here.” With that, he hung up. Gakushuu stared at his phone blankly a moment before sighing and sitting up in bed. Honestly, Karma really was crazy.

                Sure enough, ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. Gakushuu pulled it open, Karma rushing in out of the snow. Gakushuu chuckled, closing the door as he kicked his shoes off and hung his jacket up.

                “I made hot chocolate-“ He was cut off by Karma turning and wrapping his arms around him. Gakushuu blinked, hugging him back gently.

                “Karma?”

                “Your dad is an ass.” Karma grumbled. “He has no idea what he missed out on. You deserve way better.”

                Gakushuu smiled, patting his back. “I’m okay. I accepted it a long time ago. Now get off me, you’re cold.”

                He felt Karma’s smirk before he felt freezing cold down his shirt. He yelped, shoving the redhead back and frantically trying to get the snow out of his shirt. He finally just ripped it over his head, tossing it to the side. “Dammit Karma!”

                “I thought you needed to chill out.” Karma joked. Gakushuu fixed him with a look that could kill, before lunging towards him. Karma barely rolled out of the way, racing down the hall.

                “Get back here Karma! After I made you hot chocolate and everything!” He yelled, racing after him. As Karma’s laughter filled the apartment, Gakushuu couldn’t help but smile himself.

~~~

                The next day, a while after Karma had climbed out of bed with the promise to bring coffee after his shift, Gakushuu’s phone buzzed beside him. He rolled over, already missing Karma’s warmth, picking it up and peering at the text. From his father?

                He opened the text, eyes widening at the picture displayed on his screen. This was from a couple days ago, a picture of him and Karma kissing in the coffee shop. That flash he saw from the corner of his eye… Someone had taken a picture of them?! Who?!

                Another text popped up, with two simple words on it. Call me. Dread filled his gut as he slowly pressed the call button. He sat up in bed, phone pressed to his ear. It rang twice before his father picked up.

                “Hello Gakushuu. Having a pleasant off day?” His father’s voice was even, almost smug. Gakushuu felt like the mouse the cat caught. He hated that feeling.

                “It’s been uneventful.” Gakushuu responded calmly, refusing to show his anxiety. “What did you call to speak about, Father?”

                “I’m certain you saw the picture I sent you. Tell me Gakushuu, how would you like to explain that?” His tone never changed. Gakushuu took a moment to think, choosing his words carefully.

                “None of your concern.” He decided, tone cold. “You have never cared about my personal life, as long as it didn’t interfere with my studies.”

                “True.” Gakuho agreed. “But this is a different circumstance. Having a gay son is not good for the company, especially with you so obviously flaunting it everywhere you go.” Gakushuu suppressed a noise of protest.

                “I’m not gay. I’m bisexual.” He corrected his father. “And I am not flaunting it. You apparently have someone stalking me, which is your fault.”

                “Stalking?” He sounded amused. “No, that came from a concerned future manager of the coffee shop. He came by to see how progress was going, and he happened to spot you in that coffee shop. Didn’t I tell you to stay away from that place?”

                “Where I get my coffee is also none of your business.” Gakushuu scowled.

                “It is when it becomes a problem.” He felt the chill that suddenly appeared in his father’s voice. “You know I always respect your free will, Gakushuu. So here’s the choices presented to you. You can stop going to that coffee shop and stop seeing that redhead… what was his name. Ah, yes, Karma Akabane.” Gakushuu stiffened. How did he know Karma’s name?

                “If you stop going and stop talking to Karma, then I will continue to fund your collage life and you will remain the heir of my company. I also won’t buy out that coffee shop and put every single one of the workers out of a job.” Gakushuu could hear the smugness in his voice, he was pleased with himself. “If you insist on continuing… Well, I’ll just have to do all that.”

                “You’re heartless.” There was no emotion in Gakushuu’s voice. He was just stating a fact.

                “No, I’m simply looking out for you Gakushuu. One day, you’ll see that. I will find out if you so much as call Karma, or stop by that shop. So I recommend you don’t. Goodbye.” He hung up. The case around Gakushuu’s phone cracked as his grip tightened on it, then completely went slack. The phone fell onto the bed as Gakushuu simply stared ahead.

                He wasn’t allowed to be happy. He’d learned that a long time ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry ^^


	10. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is a little late! It's midnight here, so I'm not to late? I was working today and totally forgot. Anyway, after the last chapter, I bet you're all hoping for things to get better.... Yeah. Sorry about that. Heh.

                Karma frowned down at his phone, dialing Gakushuu’s number again. He pressed the phone to his ear as it rang twice, then went to voicemail. Again. This had to be the fifth time he’d called in the last half hour, but he was getting worried.

                He knew Gakushuu didn’t have class today, and he figured he’d call the other on his break. He wasn’t picking up though.

                “Gakushuu, are you alright? Why aren’t you picking up? Do I need to come beat someone up?” He attempted a joke, but he was almost certain Gakushuu would be able to hear the slight strain in his voice. “Seriously, call me or I’ll think your dead. I have to go. Bye.”

                He hung up, letting out a sigh. There was no way he was asleep this late, he knew Gakushuu… He was always up by nine, even when he didn’t have class. It was almost noon now, Karma had taken his brief lunch break. It was time to get back to work, anyway. He sighed, heading to the counter. He’d just run by after his shift ended.

~~~

                “Seriously? Is he not here?” Karma muttered, knocking on the door. Gaksushuu didn’t have class today, they both knew it. If he was here, why wasn’t he opening the door?

                “Would you stop pounding?!” He blinked, glancing back as the door beside Gakushuu’s opened. A girl with light orange hair poked her head out, scowling angrily. “Seriously, some of us are trying to sleep here!”

                “Sorry, sorry.” Karma took a step away from the door, pulling his phone out as the door slammed shut behind her. He sent Gakushuu another text asking where he was, frowning. Well, there was no use in just standing here… He’d run by tomorrow after work, if he didn’t come into the shop tomorrow morning. Karma let out a heavy sigh, heading down the steps.

                Where was he?

~~~

                Karma glanced irritably at the time, then at the door. Okay, now he was feeling very ignored and avoided. Gakushuu didn’t come by in the morning, or during Karma’s break, or when he knew that he was about to get off. What the hell was his problem?

                He thought back over the past few days, over anything that he might have done to make the other angry, or any hint that Gakushuu was getting cold feet. Nothing… He seemed perfectly happy! Yesterday morning he seemed fine, sleepily requesting coffee when Karma got off. Totally adorable, by the way, not that he’d ever say that for risk he’d get kicked in the nether region. So where the hell did this come from?

                Grumbling to himself and ignoring the looks from Rinka and Manami, he clocked out and grabbed his things from the back. Kayano would be coming in soon enough. He swung his bag over his shoulder and marched out the front door, heading for Gakushuu’s apartment with narrowed eyes. He’d get an answer out of the blonde dammit, even if he had to break the door down.

                People seemed to clear out of his way on the sidewalk, until he finally reached to apartment building. Walking up the steps, he stalked towards Gakushuu’s apartment door before freezing. There was a girl standing in front of the door with dyed purple hair, ripped up leggings, and a band t-shirt. Who was this girl? Karma didn’t recognize her from anywhere. She certainly didn’t look like someone who would be a friend of Gakushuu’s, if he actually had friends. He hadn’t mentioned any to Karma.

                Karma took a step back, waiting while she knocked on the door. After a moment it opened, and his eyes narrowed. So he was home! He opened his mouth to yell at Gakushuu, ready to head over, but froze when he saw what was in the girl’s hand. His eyes narrowed as he focused on it, seeing a heart sticker on an envelope. A confession letter?

                “Hey…. Um, look… I like you, okay!” The girl thrust out the letter, flushing darkly. Karma’s eyes narrowed as he waited for Gakushuu to reject her. A moment passed, and suddenly the girl was pulled through the door. He heard the audible sound of kissing, taking a step back. Seriously?! What the hell?

                He spun n his heel, stalking down the steps as he heard the door close behind him. He wiped at his eyes angrily, furious. He wouldn’t cry over that bastard! What the hell?! They’d only be together a week, he could at least have told Karma that he didn’t want this!

                Karma glanced around, abruptly crossing the street and breaking into a run. He knew one person that he could trust not to stab him in the back, who could be there and would let him rant. He headed for Nagisa’s apartment.

~~~

                “So yeah. I’m an idiot.” Karma muttered, legs curled to his chest. Nagisa sat on the other side of the couch, eyes narrowed darkly. He could practically feel the anger curling off of him.

                “You aren’t an idiot.” Nagisa assured him. “Gakushuu’s an asshole. He didn’t seem like that kind of guy… I’m just as shocked as you are.”

                “Yeah, well, apprentally he is that kind of guy. Asshole.” Karma didn’t have anything else to chuck across the room. His phone had already met its unfortunate time with the wall, along with the pillows that Nagisa had on the couch. Unless he wanted to throw Nagisa, but not really. He wanted to go punch Gakushuu in the face.

                “I don’t get it. Everything was fine! We were fine. What the hell brought this on?” Karma groaned. “Seriously, what the hell is wrong with him?”

                “Don’t worry about it.” Nagisa reached over to pat his shoulder gently. “If he comes back, we’ll handle it.”

                “If I’m not allowed to punch him, neither are you.” Karma glanced over at his best friend. Nagisa just smiled faintly.

                “I won’t hurt him.” He assured him. Karma raised an eyebrw doubtfully. “I won’t! I’m not an aggressie person, Karma, that’s you.”

                “True.” The redhead grumbled. “Hey, can I sleep on your couch? Don’t really want to be alone right now.”

                “Sure.” Nagisa agreed. “Though my clothes really aren’t going to fit you…”

                “I think I left some somewhere from a couple months ago.” Karma waved a hand. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll figure it out.”

                “Alright.” Nagisa got to his feet. “Hey, I’ll order some pizza and we can watch bad horror movies. I’ve got Netflix.”

                “Netflix and chill?” Karma turned his head, grinning impishly at his friend. Nagisa groaned, walking into the other room to grab his phone.

                “Don’t talk to me.” Karma laughed, setting his chin on his knees and letting the smile fade. He already missed Gakushuu… But knowing what he did just made him angry. He was confused… And damn did he hate being confused.

                Screw him.


	11. Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And all is explained ^^

                Gakushuu let out a sigh, shifting his bag as he headed away from the building where his class was held. Another day without coffee, because he refused to go to Starbucks or the newly opened Asano Corp coffee shop. He’d sent his ‘friends’ to E Coffee and Treats, and he’d seen their glowing reviews online. Hopefully that would get them the publicity they needed… Hopefully Karma would convince the coffee shop owner to add food and cold drinks as well. It wasn’t like Gakushuu could anymore.

                It’d been a couple days since Karma had tried to talk to him. Gakushuu wondered if he had given up so quickly, then shook his head. He couldn’t blame him if he did, since Gakushuu had rather blatantly ignored him. Not by choice, but still. It was best for him and the rest of the coffee shop workers, they were all collage kids. They needed the income, and the close bond they shared was something Gakushuu wouldn't risk.

                Gakushuu sighed, looking at the sidewalk as he walked. He kicked a stone in his path, easily avoiding anyone who decided to stop or slow in front of him.

                “Gakushuu!” Gakushuu stopped, looking behind him. Was that Nagisa? He’d never seen him around campus before, he assumed they didn’t have classes around each other. Why was he here? And why was he calling after him?

                “Nagisa?” Gakushuu questioned. His father said not to go back to the coffee shop or talk to Karma. He said nothing about talking to people who worked at the coffee shop, besides Karma. He stopped completely, turning to face the other boy. “What is-“

                He was cut off by Nagisa’s hand connecting with the side of his face. Gakushuu’s head snapped to the side and stayed there a moment, processing what just happened a moment before slowly turning to face Nagisa. He was shaking his hand, looking a bit pained.

                “…What was that for?”

                “Karma.” Nagisa looked up, narrowing his eyes. “I promised him I wouldn’t punch you, but I can still slap you on his behalf.”

                Gakushuu slowly nodded. “I can accept that. It’s perfectly reasonable, he doesn’t understand.” He sighed, rubbing the side of his face.

                “Doesn’t understand? Doesn’t understand what?” Gakushuu had to suppress a shiver at the venom in his voice. Who knew Nagisa of all people could be this threatening? “That you ignored him for two days and then cheated on him?”

                “Well- Wait what?” Gakushuu blinked down at the shorter boy. “Cheated on him? What on earth are you talking about?” While Gakushuu had indeed ignored him-having no way to speak to him without getting his father’s wrath-he certainly hadn’t cheated on him!

                “Don’t play dumb, Karma saw you with that purple haired girl.” Nagisa glared at him. Gakushuu blinked, trying to think this over.

                “Purple haired girl… I don’t know any purple haired girls. I don’t really talk to anyone outside of class, and there certainly aren’t any purple haired girls in my class.” Gakushuu finally said. “So I really don’t know what on earth you’re talking about.”

                “Don’t lie, Karma saw her confess, then you kissed her.” Nagisa was starting to look just as confused as he did.

                “Wait- Did he see this at my apartment building?” Gakushuu was beginning to understand.

                “Yes.”

                Gakushuu pressed a hand to his forehead. “That idiot. Where is he?”

                “He should be doing a shift at work, why?”

                “Because I need you to do me a favor.” Gakushuu grumbled, grabbing Nagisa’s wrist and pulling him towards the coffee shop. He wasn’t supposed to talk to Karma, but there was no way he was going to sit here and let the redhead think that he cheated on him! Honestly…

                Once they got there, Gakushuu sent Nagisa inside to retrieve Karma. He pulled the hood of his jacket over his hair and leaned against the wall, hoping no one recognized him in the snow and with his hood up. Several minutes later, Nagisa came out with Karma.

                “What the hell is this about Nagisa?”

                “Just talk to him, we seem to all be really confused.” Nagisa motioned to Gakushuu. He stood straight, looking up enough for Karma to see his violet irises.

                “Oh hell no. Nagisa, what the hell?! You know what he did!” Karma glared at the shorter boy. Nagisa waved his hands, frowning.

                “No, I think you’ve got it all wrong! I confronted him, and he was just as confused as I was! He told me to go get you so he could talk to you.”

                Karma eyed Nagisa before turning to Gakushuu. “So, what do you have to say?”

                Gakushuu let out a sigh. “You think I cheated on you with a purple haired girl, correct?”

                “Yeah.” Karma narrowed his eyes. “Don’t lie and tell me you didn’t, I saw her at your apartment. I saw her get pulled halfway through the door to kiss you.”

                “No you didn’t! Karma, you saw the wrong apartment.” Gakushuu tried to explain. “No girl confessed to me, she was confessing to my next door neighbor.”

                “No way, I was certain it was your apartment. You’re lying.” Karma looked pissed still, not even considering his words. Gakushuu’s eyes narrowed.

                “Fine. How long are you on break?”

                “Huh? Like, 15 minutes.”

                “Come on.” Gakushuu grabbed the others wrist, pulling him down the street and leaving Nagisa behind them.

                “Hey! Oi bastard, what the hell are you doing?”

                “Proving my point.” Gakushuu muttered in annoyance. “Just come on so we can get this over with faster!”

                Karma finally stopped struggling and just followed him to his apartment. Gakushuu headed up the steps, knowing Carmen didn’t have classes until the evening. He pulled Karma to the apartment beside his and knocked on the door. Karma, his wrist finally freed, crossed his arms. Finally, the door opened to reveal an obviously half asleep Carmen.

                “Gakushuu? What the hell do you want this early?” His neighbor asked, absentmindedly scratching her mess of orange hair.

                “Terribly sorry to bother you Carmen.” Gakushuu smiled. “Do you remember a couple days ago? Did Claudia come over?”

                “Eh? Um, yeah. Why?” She glanced between him and Karma. “Did she do somethin’ to ya?”

                “Less of what she did to us and more of what Karma thought he witnessed.” Gakushuu sighed. As he opened his mouth to explain, another voice called out behind Carmen.

                “Hey, who’s at the door?” A purple haired girl appeared behind Carmen, poking her head out. Gakushuu motioned to her, looking back at Karma.

                “Is this the girl you saw?”            

                “Um… Yeah.” Karma nodded. Gakushuu sighed.

                “Well that is Claudia. She is Carmen’s best friend, and I’m assuming now her girlfriend.”

                “Yeah. So… Why are you and your boyfriend at my door?” Carmen raised an eyebrow. “Still seriously confused here.”

                “Karma here saw Claudia confessing to you the other day, thought that Claudia was confessing to me, and thought I was cheating on him.” Gakushuu deadpanned. “I’m simply convincing him that this was incorrect.” Both the girl’s eyes got wide. Claudia glanced between them, slowly shaking her head.

                “Yeah, sorry. I’m not into guys.” She blinked. “I mean, your boyfriend is attractive and all, but he’s kinda got the wrong parts for me.” She motioned in the general direction of Gakushuu crotch. He wasn’t really sure he was quite comfortable with that.

                “So there you have it. I did not cheat on you.” Gakushuu turned toward Karma. “Better?”

                “That still doesn’t explain why you’ve been ignoring me.” Karma pointed out, glaring at him. “I’d like an explanation for that too.”

                Gakushuu blinked. Oh great, he should’ve seen that one coming. Now he had to explain to Karma why he’d been avoiding him… Not exactly something he wanted to do. Good job, way to think ahead.

                “So… Are we good? Can I go back to bed now?” Carmen asked. Gakushuu blinked behind himself, quickly nodding.

                “Of course. Thank you Carmen, Claudia.” They nodded, the door shutting. Gakushuu frowned at Karma, who simply looked at him and tapped his foot impatiently.

                “I’ll explain on the way back, okay? Your break is ending.” He sighed, heading for the stairs. Karma followed him, falling into step beside him. Gakushuu took a moment to decide where to start before speaking.

                “My father found out we were together, and that I was still going to the coffee shop.” Gakushuu finally said. “He threatened to pull all my college funding and remove me as heir to the company, as well as buy out your coffee shop and put everyone who works there out of a job.”

                Karma looked over, shock written all over his face. “Seriously? He’d go that far?”

                “He would.” Gakushuu said grimly. “He seems to believe it is for my own good, not that he would know what that is. That is why I have been ignoring you. I wasn’t able to speak to you without him knowing. I’m hoping that no one will recognize me now, or I’ll have to come up with a clever excuse for why we were speaking.”

                “That's bullshit!" Karma snapped, scowling and looking ahead. "No parent should treat their kid like that..." They came to stop outside the coffee shop, just looking at each other a moment. “Look… Koro-Sensei has a contract to rent this place for at least another year. Your dad can’t buy it out until that contract is up, probably. Koro-Sensei might be able to get an extension, if he offers another payment and all.”

                “What’s your point?” Gakushuu raised an eyebrow.

                “Just… Think about not letting him control you, you know? You should be allowed to do what you want, not what he wants you to do. If he's going to try and stop you from being happy, you should stop listening!" Karma sighed, shrugging. “It’s up to you, obviously. Just… think about it.”

                Gakushuu blinked at him, slowly nodding. “Alright. I will. I promise.” Karma smiled at him, then headed inside. Gakushuu stood there for another minute or so before turning and heading back down the sidewalk.

                Doing what he wanted to do… Wouldn’t that be nice.


	12. Decison

                Karma wasn’t surprised that he didn’t see or hear from Gakushuu for the next couple days. After all, what he had asked him to do wasn’t exactly something that was an easy choice to make… It was possible that he would decide to ignore Karma’s advice and continue with the life he’d had, he was prepared for that.

                He assumed whatever relationship they had was no longer in effect, since Gakushuu couldn’t talk to him if he decided to keep following his dad’s orders. He tried not to let it get him down, he couldn’t blame the other male, whatever choice he made. If he decided to stop following his dad, maybe they could continue being… whatever they were. He tried not to think about that either, so he wouldn’t get his hopes up.

                On the fourth day since he and Gakushuu had talked, he was lounging back with the coffee making things, waiting for Nagisa to call back the orders. He heard the door ring open for the first customer and set his phone to the side, sitting up. He heard the quite murmured of voices, then Nagisa’s call.

                “Karma!” Nagisa called. He sounded weirdly cheerful, more than usual. “Large vanilla hazelnut. Rinka, chocolate chip muffin please!”

                Karma shot up, recognizing that order. Of course, there was a chance it was someone else, but… He got to his feet, quickly making the coffee and rushing out the front. He scanned the lobby, spotting strawberry blonde hair on the couch. So it was him!

                “I’ll take it to him.” Karma said quickly, taking the muffin from Rinka and walking around the counter, over to Gakushuu. The other didn’t look up from his phone, despite the screen being black. Maybe he was worried about his father calling…

                “So, the coffee too good to resist?” Karma asked. Gakushuu jumped a bit, turning back to look at him. “Or did you miss the company?”

                Gakushuu grinned, and it made his heart flutter just a bit. “Well, the company could be better, but the coffee makes it worth it.”

                “Ungrateful asshole.” Karma laughed, handing his coffee over and glancing back at Nagisa. The blue haired boy waved his hand, signaling that he should sit with Gakushuu a bit if he wanted. He smiled gratefully, sitting beside him on the couch. Nagisa was probably the greatest best friend ever, hanging on with him through this crazy back and forth of the past couple of weeks.

                “So… How have you been?” Gakushuu asked, taking a sip of his coffee. Karma frowned faintly at him, tilting his head.

                “Shouldn’t I be asking you that? I mean, you’re here, so that means…” Karma trailed off. Gakushuu looked back down at his phone, slowly nodding.

                “Yeah. I haven’t exactly told him to go screw himself yet, but… Well, I’m sure he’ll call within the next couple days. So, I guess I’m preparing myself.” He sighed, leaning back on the couch.

                “What made you choose this?” Karma tilted his head curiously. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m glad you’re here and you aren’t living under his thumb, but still… It’s a big choice.”

                “Yeah, and I seriously thought about it for three days.” Gakushuu nodded. “But the thing is… I’ve never wanted to live under his thumb, and follow his orders. After trying to rebel and failing so many times before, I thought that I couldn’t do anything until I was older, more educated. But this is it. I won’t let him control me anymore. No more blackmail, no more of his mind games, no more doing what I don’t want to do.” Purple met golden as Gakushuu looked over at Karma. “Screw him. I’m nineteen years old, it’s time that I start making my own choices, without him breathing down my neck.”

                Karma couldn’t help but smile. “I’m glad. Freedom is something we all need, you know?”

                “Yeah. I suppose I’ll finally get to see what all the hype is about.” Gakushuu smiled back at him. “Just… Will you talk to Koro-Sensei, make sure that my father can’t buy this place from you guys or anything? It would help me sleep at night.”

                “Yeah, I’ll defiantly ask for you.” Karma nodded in agreement. “Don’t worry about it.”

                “Thank you.” Gakushuu looked relieved.

                Karma glanced back at the counter, knowing he’d have to return to work soon. “So… What now?” He didn’t want to directly ask the question that was on his mind. Gakushuu, luckily, knew him well enough to know.

                “Well… I never officially asked last time, and I completely understand if you’d rather say no, but…” Gakushuu set his coffee cup and muffin on the table, turning towards Karma. “Would you be my boyfriend?”

                Karma stared at him, blinking slowly. Aw, he was blushing, how cute! Gakushuu was staring him right in the eye, not backing down from the question. He asked, he still wanted to be together… Karma wasn’t sure that’d stay, after all the bullshit being in a relationship with him got Gakushuu.

                “Well duh. You aren’t getting rid of me that easily, you know?” Karma chirped cheekily, leaning forward and pulling the other male into a hug. He stiffened a moment before relaxing slowly, hugging him back gently.

                “I’m glad.” He murmured. Karma pulled away, beaming.

                “Now, I have to get back to work. Come and see me after?”

                “Sure. Hey, when do you get off tomorrow?” Gakushuu asked. Karma blinked, thinking it over.

                “Right after lunch, I’ve got a class at 2. Why?”

                “Don’t make plans for dinner, okay? I’ll come get you at 4.” Gakushuu got to his feet, kissing Karma on the forehead. The redhead blinked at him, tilting his head.

                “What? Why?”

                “Because we never went on an actual date, so I’d like to go on one.” Gakushuu rolled his eyes. “Just let me take you to dinner, okay?”

                “Okay, okay.” Karma shook his head, smiling fondly. “But you’re paying, I hope you know.”

                “Wouldn’t dream of anything otherwise.” Gakushuu waved, heading out the front door. Karma watched him go, unable to help the smile that seemed plastered to his face. He was glad Gakushuu decided to take his life in his own hands, and he was glad to be a part of that life.

                He only hoped that Gakushuu didn’t end up regretting his choice here.


	13. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I almost didn't post this today because Karushuu Week is going on and I wasn't sure if I should wait or not. Well, I decided to post it anyway. If you have checked out some of the awesome art and fanfics from Karushuu Week, you should go over to Tumblr and do so! There's some really great stuff.

                The next day, Gakushuu straightened his shirt as he stood in front of Karma’s apartment door. He wasn’t taking him anywhere fancy, but he wanted to look relatively nice for their first date, so he chose a white button up and black slacks, along with his heavy winter jacket. At least the snow had let up for now. He took a deep breath, reaching up and knocking on the door.

                He waited out in the cold for several moments before the door finally opened. Karma blinked, grinning when he saw him. His red hair was still a bit wet, Gakushuu assumed from a shower.

                “Ready to go?” He questioned. Karma nodded, sliding his coat on and stepping out. He locked the door behind him and the two were off.

                “Where are you taking me?” Karma asked as they crunched through the layer of snow on the sidewalk. Gakushuu glanced over, shrugging a bit.

                “Nothing fancy, it’s just a little deli I like.” Gakushuu shrugged, looking over. “Unless there’s somewhere else you’d prefer to go?”

                “Nah, I’m good.” Karma chirped, reaching over and grabbing his hand. Gakushuu blinked down, heat rushing to his cheeks. Well he was bold, wasn’t he? He couldn’t say he didn’t mind, especially now that there was really no reason to hide that they were together. He smiled, leaning his head on Karma’s shoulder. Why not?

                “Feeling brave?” Karma teased him. Gakushuu rolled his eyes, nudging the other.

                “What, do you mind?” He asked, glancing up. Karma shook his head no, and they continued the rest of the way in comfortable silence. Gakushuu let go of his hand once they arrived, Karma holding the door open for him.

                “Princesses first.” The redhead grinned cheekily. Gakushuu rolled his eyes at him, unamused as he walked through. He found a table away from the few others in the deli, sitting down across from Karma.

                One of the waitresses came over and handed them both menus, smiling a bit too flirtatiously in Gakushuu’s opinion. Apparently Karma felt the same, because he fixed the girl with a cold look that clearly meant ‘back off’. She quickly headed back after she took their drink orders, and Gakushuu raised an eyebrow.

                “Possessive?”

                “You’re my boyfriend, I don’t appreciate people trying to flirt with you.” Karma grumbled, looking down the menu. Gakushuu smiled fondly, looking down at his own and quickly choosing something. He’d been here before, he knew what he liked. He just hoped that Karma was really okay with such a simple first date.

                “What’s good here?” Karma asked, looking up. Gakushuu blinked.

                “I’m getting the club.” He leaned forward, pressing a finger to the menu. “The potato soup is really good for the cold.”

                Karma nodded, setting his menu down as the waitress came back over with their drinks, setting them down and taking their orders. She wasn’t flirting anymore, Gakushuu noticed with a bit of amusement. Guess she got the memo. Once she left, Karma focused on Gakushuu.

                “Has your dad called you yet?” He asked softly. Gakushuu shook his head, shrugging.

                “Not yet. Probably within the next couple days, since I haven’t exactly been hiding the fact that I went to the coffee shop, or that I’m with you. It’s not that big a deal though, so don’t worry about it.”

                Karma frowned, looking like he was still worrying. “If you say so.”

                “It’s fine.” Gakushuu assured him. “How has the shop been? Did the online reviews help?”

                “Yeah.” Karma smiled, looking slightly relieved. “We lost a few people when the other coffee shop opened up, but then those reviews went up and we were packed. I mentioned the food and cold drinks to Koro-Sensei, and he thinks it’s a good idea, so he’s deciding on some food to put up. Then he’ll work on some cold drinks we can start selling when it gets warmer.”

                “I’m glad.” Gakushuu smiled, relieved that his plan worked. Even if he wasn’t around to help or see it.

                “You really helped us out, you know?” Karma smiled at him. He shrugged a little, shaking his head a little.

                “No, I simply provided the idea. You did the rest yourself.”

                “Bullshit. You sent those reviewers, intentionally helped us instead of your dad. You helped us, you really did.” Karma leaned over, taking his hand across the table. “So don’t say you didn’t. Okay?”

                Gakushuu smiled a little, nodding. “Alright alright.”

                The waitress coming back with food ended that conversation. She eyed their hands a moment before putting their food down and walking away, looking a little huffy. Well then. Gakushuu rolled his eyes a bit, picking up a part of his sandwich and taking a bite. Ah, good as ever.

                Across from him, Karma was taking a sip of his soup. He blinked a moment, staring at it, before looking up at Gakushuu.

                “Is it good?” Gakushuu blinked.

                “It’s awesome!” Karma took another bite. “Maybe I should tell Koro-Sensei to put potato soup on the menu.”

                “Then put a club on there too.” Gakushuu chuckled, taking another bite. “Am I going to have to take you more places to get food ideas?”

                Karma grinned at him. “If that’s an offer for more dates, then I gladly accept.”

                Gakushuu laughed. “If you’d like it to be, it can be.”

                Karma beamed, and Gakushuu looked down with a smile. That feeling of happiness had returned, and this time he didn’t want to let it go. He wouldn’t let it be taken from him, not by his father or anyone. He’d live his own life now, because this was better than anything he had before he met Karma.

                Suddenly, his phone started vibrating in his pocket. He glanced down, pulling it out of his pocket to get a look at the contact name. Dread settled in the bottom of his stomach as he read the caller ID. His father. Of all times, he had to call right now?

                Karma seemed to have noticed the look on his face. “Gakushuu? What is it?”

                “I have to take this. I’ll be right back.” Gakushuu slid out of the booth, heading outside. I would be better to have this conversation there, even if it was freezing.

                He answered, pressing the phone to his ear as the door swung shut behind him. He leaned against the wall, ready for the verbal lashing he was probably about to get. He didn’t care though. His father could say whatever he wanted, but his threats didn’t mean anything to Gakushuu.

                “Hello Gakushuu. Have you forgotten our agreement a few days ago?” His father was as mocking as ever. “I didn’t think you had short term memory loss, I assumed it would be something I was aware of.”

                “I’m done playing your games, Father.” Gakushuu said simply. No more making excuses, no more back and forth. He was truly done, and he wasn’t going to beat around the bush about it.

                “Excuse me?”

                “I’m done. I’m done following your stupid rules, I’m done doing everything you tell me to do.”

                “Oh really?” His father sounded amused. “That’s surprising. After all, I am the one paying for your college, granting you a job afterwards, and allowing that coffee shop to exist. You might need to reconsider.”

                “I don’t care.” Gakushuu shrugged, though he knew his father couldn’t see it. “I’ll pay my own way through college. I can find scholarships and I’m certain I’ll get them. My academic record is nearly perfect. This semester is paid for and the money can’t be taken back now, and I’ll simply pay for the others myself. I’ll get a job and pay for my own food and apartment. And after college, I’ll find myself a job I want. That coffee shop? They have the space for at least a year, if not more. I confirmed it this morning, until their lease runs out you can’t do anything. So thanks for the threat, but I’m done and that’s that. Cut me off. It’s not like you ever cared anyway, so it won’t hurt me. Karma cares, and you know what? I’d rather have him than you.” With that, Gakushuu hit the End call button.

                He let out a long breath, leaning against the wall. He did it. He actually did it. He stood up to his father, basically told him to screw himself. It felt… good. After all these years, it was over. He didn’t have to play by his rules anymore.

                “Gakushuu?” He glanced over to see Karma coming out the door. He held two things in his hand, a small to-go box and a bowl.

                “Hey, sorry about that.” Gakushuu smiled a bit tiredly. Karma shrugged, walking over.

                “I got our stuff to go. I thought you might want to go home or something.”

                “Nah, I’m fine.” Gakushuu shook his head, taking his box. “We’re on a date.”

                Karma frowned slightly. “Then come on, we can go to my apartment. It’s not too far away from here, and it’s warm.”

                Gakushuu nodded, taking his free hand. Karma smiled, heading down the sidewalk and walking so close that their shoulders pressed together. Gakushuu leaned his head on Karma’s shoulder again, happy. He made the right choice, he was certain of it.

                “So was it your dad?” Karma asked.

                “Yeah.” Gakushuu nodded. “I told him exactly why I wouldn’t listen to his threats. They were all worthless. Then I hung up on him. It was a nice feeling.”

                “Yeah, but the consequences…” Karma frowned down at him.

                “I don’t care. I’ll get a job, move into a smaller apartment, save up for my next years of college and get scholarships to help me out. I chose myself, and living my own life.” Gakushuu looked up. “I don’t regret it. So don’t worry about me, alright?”

                Karma sighed, nodding slightly. “Alright.”

                Gakushuu smiled, leaning up and kissing the redhead happily. This was what he wanted. Now he just had to make sure that Karma knew that.


	14. Offer

                Karma rolled over in bed, hearing Gakushuu shuffling about the room. Today was a day he had class early, wasn’t it… Karma was off work today, and his only class was a twelve, so he still had a few hours until he had to get himself up.

                “Hey. Come back after class, hang out with me until I have to leave.” Karma said sleepily. He heard Gakushuu chuckle, and felt him kiss his forehead.

                “Alright. I’ll see you in an hour and a half.” With that, Karma heard the bedroom door shut behind him. He rolled over, pulling the blankets up around him and smiling a little. He was glad that he was dating Gakushuu, and that the other boy was taking control of his life. He also couldn’t help feeling a little bit… guilty.

                After all, it was him who encouraged Gakushuu to stop letting himself be bossed around and told how to live his life. Which Karma still stood by, by the way. The thing was though… Gakushuu was losing everything. His college money, his apartment money, his guaranteed job… Karma didn’t want it to be because Gakushuu wanted to date him.

                He let out a sigh, closing his eyes. He was going back to sleep, he think about it later.

~~~

                “Karma? Karma wake up.”

                Karma grumbled, turning on his side and opening his eyes. Gakushuu was standing above him, smiling slightly.

                “You told me to come back here, so at least be awake when I show up.” He said lightly, tilting his head.

                “Yeah yeah… “ Karma sat up, stretching. “Have you eaten breakfast?”

                “Yes. I brought you something back.” Gakushuu turned, heading out of his bedroom. Karma smiled slightly, climbing out of bed and following. He would change closer to time for him to leave.

                Gakushuu was on the couch, tapping on his computer with a small frown. Karma grabbed the box on the kitchen counter before walking over and sitting beside him. He popped it open, smiling down at the muffin.

                “What flavor?”

                “Strawberry.” Karma blinked, surprised. He didn’t recalled ever mentioning that strawberry was his favorite flavor… Gakushuu looked over, grinning at the look of surprise.

                “I asked Nagisa when I stopped by for my morning coffee.”

                Oh. That made a lot of sense. Karma set his box to the side and flung his arms around Gakushuu’s waist, smirking.

                “You’re the best boyfriend ever.” He cooed, rubbing his cheek against Gakushuu’s to annoy him. Gakushuu huffed, pushing at Karma with one hand.

                “Stop that.”

                “It’s true though, I have the best princess ever.” He teased. Gakushuu groaned, shoving at him harder.

                “I’m looking for jobs, stop it.” He complained. Karma stopped, slowly letting him go and frowning slightly. He’d almost forgotten… Gakushuu had to find work now.

                “What’s that look for?” Gakushuu raised an eyebrow at him. Karma waved his hand, quickly forcing a grin.

                “What look? I’m fine princess.”

                “Would you stop calling me that?” Gakushuu said irritably, rolling his eyes. He set his computer to the side, turning to face Karma. “And I’m not stupid. You looked upset when I mentioned finding a job.”

                “It’s nothing.” Karma shook his head. “Have you found an apartment yet?”

                “Not yet.” Gakushuu looked like he didn’t believe him, frowning. “I have my apartment for the rest of the month, so I’ll have time to find a new place and get a job. I’ll probably have to dip into my savings a little though…”

                Karma frowned. That only made him feel worse… “Come live with me.” He blurted, not even having thought it through. Gakushuu blinked, looking surprised.

                “What?”

                “Come live with me.” He did mean it though. It’d be easier, Gakushuu wouldn’t have to search for an apartment, and the cost to both of them would be cheaper. He used to room with Nagisa, until the other boy started dating Kayano and he moved out. He’d been thinking about getting another roommate anyway, so Gakushuu moving in wouldn’t be a big deal.

                “Aren’t you moving a little fast?” Gakushuu raised an eyebrow. Karma rolled his eyes.

                “It’ll be easier on both of us. I won’t have to pay as much for rent if you’re helping, and I’ve been thinking about a roommate anyway. You won’t have to search for an apartment or pay so much, since your paycheck will probably be pretty small at first.”

                Gakushuu frowned, thinking it over before speaking. “Fine, but only if I pay for half of everything. Food, rent, utilities, everything.”

                “Fine fine.” Karma rolled his eyes, pulled the other over to lean against him. “Whatever. Just start packing your stuff, let your landlord know, and I’ll help you move everything.” He was starting to feel better. At least he knew that Gakushuu would have a place to stay, and it would be easier for him to pay. He could save more of his paycheck too, which would help the college thing… He only hoped that they actually stayed together. If Gakushuu did all this and then they broke up… Would he regret it? Would he want to go back to his father?

                “Alright, fine.” Gakushuu smiled up at him. “Oh yeah, I overheard something today…”

                “What?” Karma frowned, Gakushuu’s face turning serious. He didn’t like that, it gave him a bad feeling…

                “My father is going to be in town, checking on the new coffee shop and looking into some more expansion here.’ He muttered. Karma felt ice in his heart. Gakuho Asano was coming here… So soon after Gakushuu told him off too. Was it a coincidence? Karma doubted it.

                “Well, you’ll just have to avoid him.” Karma said softly. “You don’t have to talk to him.”

                “I know.” Gakushuu shook his head, his smile returning. “Now eat your muffin, Strawberry.”

                Karma grinned at him. “Whatever you say, Princess.”

                “Stop calling me that!”

                Karma laughed. He had a feeling he would like Gakushuu living with him. In the meantime… Maybe he should go have a conversation with Gakuho Asano.


	15. Consideration

                Gakushuu let out a sigh, setting his hands on his hips. He had everything packed up and ready to go, he just had to wait for Karma to get back with a truck he was borrowing from one of his friends. He expected the packing to take much longer than it did, but Carmen came over to help him out, as well as Karma after he got done with his shift at the coffee shop. Nagisa and Kayano tagged along, and the five of them managed to get it done rather quickly. Karma had teased him repeatedly about some old pictures they found from his middle school days, though Gakushuu remembered the picture fondly. He missed his best friend, but Ren was overseas at an art college in Paris.

                “I’m so going to miss you.” Carmen complained, grinning at him. “If my new neighbor ends up being loud in the early hours of the morning, I’m requesting you back.”

                “Early hours to you is 8 in the morning to noon.” Gakushuu pointed out, amused. Carmen just laughed as there was a knock on the door. Gakushuu opened it to reveal Karma, grinning at him.

                “Come on, let’s load up.” He called. Nagisa and Kayano ventured out of the kitchen, and Gakushuu grabbed two of the heavier boxes. He led the way out of the apartment and down the steps, sliding his things into the back. This was the last load, as he’d already given his mattress to a local homeless shelter, put several furniture pieces in storage, and sold his couch to someone in one of his college classes. Everything else had already been driven to Karma’s where he and his boyfriend would unpack and put everything away. He didn’t own very much, besides the practical things, so it made it rather easy.

                “Thank you Nagisa, Kayano, and Carmen.” He smiled at them once they finished. “I appreciate your help.”

                “Of course.” Nagisa smiled at him, Kayano nodding in agreement. Carmen chose to hug him, huffing about how she’d miss her quiet neighbor with the cute boyfriend. He rolled his eyes, shoving her off. With final goodbyes, he and Karma were off to his apartment.

                Gakushuu leaned back, pulling his phone out as it rang. He didn’t recognize the number, but answered it in case it was one of the places he applied and interviewed for. There were a few that he was hopeful for, they seem very interested in hiring him, which was a relief.

                “Hello?”

                “Is this Gakushuu Asano?” A female voice asked.

                “Yes.”

                “This is Cindy, from Belk. We were wondering if you still wished to be employed with us?”

                Gakushuu perked up. Karma noticed, glanced over at him curiously. “Yes mam, I would.”

                “That’s excellent! How do you feel about coming in tomorrow at about 7, and we’ll show you around.”

                “That sounds fantastic. Thank you.”

                “No problem. I hope you have a good day.” The woman hung up, and Gakushuu couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face.

                “Who was that?” Karma asked as he pulled into the parking lot of his apartment building. Gakushuu grinned over at him, overjoyed.

                “I got a job!”

                “Really? That’s awesome.” Karma parked, reaching over to hug him. “I’m glad for you.”

                “I go in tomorrow at 7. Luckily I don’t have any classes tomorrow, I gave them my class schedule at the interview… In any case, this means I’ll have a paycheck!”

                “Come on, let’s get your stuff into the apartment and we can celebrate.” Karma climbed out of the truck. Gakushuu followed him, slipping his phone into his pocket. He was on his way to making his goals a reality.

                He helped Karma take the remainder of the boxes inside, setting them in the living room. He surveyed all the boxes with his things, nodding. They’d have to find places for it, Karma had already made sure there was room in the closet.

                “I’ll go start putting my clothes up, if you want to go call Chiba and tell him you’re done with the truck.” Gakushuu smiled at Karma. He nodded, kissing his cheek and heading out the door. Gakushuu walked back to the bedroom, opening the first box and starting to put his clothes in the closet.

                He was finally getting away from his father. He’d pay for his college major himself…

                His hands stilled a bit. His major… In business, to become an executive. That was what his father wanted him to do, what was expected of him. Did he want to do that?

                Gakushuu frowned, letting his hands fall. He wasn’t sure. After all, he had always been expected to become an executive and take over for his father. He hadn’t really been given the opportunity to explore anything else. So did he really want to become a business man?

                He heard the front door open and glanced over, letting out a sigh and returning to hanging up his clothes. If he wanted to change his major, he needed to decide. He didn’t need to spend an extra year or two in college because he changed his mind too late.

                Karma entered the bedroom, plopping on the bed and smiling. Gakushuu smiled slightly in return, looking back at the clothes. Karma seemed to pick up on his mood instantly.

                “What’s wrong?”

                “Nothing much.” Gakushuu shrugged, not wanting to lie but not sure if he should tell the other. He heard Karma stand, and felt his arms wrap around his waist. He sighed, leaning back on his boyfriend.

                “Seriously, what is it?”

                “I don’t know. Should I change my major?” He glanced back at Karma. “I mean… I don’t know what I’d change it to, I was never allowed to really explore anything else.”

                Karma made a humming noise, setting his chin on Gakushuu’s shoulder. “Well, do you want to do anything else? Any profession you want to go into?”

                Gakushuu thought about it. Making his own business, building something from the ground up… It sounded like a challenge, but something he would want to undertake. Walking into an already established company was fine, but Gakushuu couldn’t see himself being happy with something that was simply years and years of doing the same thing, hoping to get promoted and with little chance of actually becoming the top dog. He wanted something he could build himself, control himself.

                “No, I think I do want to be a business man.” He said softly, smiling. “Just not under anyone else. I’ll make my own business, build it up and make it great.”

                He felt Karma smile against his neck. “I think you’d be great at that too. Well, you have four years to decide what you want to open a business for.”

                “And a great boyfriend to help me.” Gakushuu turned his head to kiss Karma, smiling.

                Yes, his plan for his life was coming into focus. He would finally become what he wanted, and not what someone else wanted him to be.


	16. Confrontation

                Karma let out a sigh, gazing up at the tall hotel building. This was where Gakuho Asano was staying while he was in the city, and Karma just had to weasel his way in. It would be an interesting feat, to say the least, but he had to talk to him. Karma just didn’t understand how he could treat his own son like he was nothing. It infuriated him!

                He headed into the building, pulling his jacket a little tighter against the lingering chill. He walked over to the front desk, where the attendant gave him a very snobby look. Suppose he didn’t exactly look the part of the customers this hotel mostly got. He ignored it, pulling his hood down and gazing at the man behind the desk.

                “I’m here to see Gakuho Asano.” He told the man, face set. He would see the man, he’d find a way.

                “Name?” He asked, sounding just as snobby as he looked.

                “Karma Akabane.” He had no idea if Gakuho would even see him, but it was worth a shot. The man picked up the phone and called the room, telling him that a Karma Akabane was here to see him. Surprise crossed the man’s face, and Karma wondered what could have caused it.

                He hung up the phone and turned. “You may go up. He’s on the top floor, Room 215.”

                Karma blinked, a bit surprised, before he turned and headed for the elevators. So he did agree to see him… He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. He’d heard from Gakushuu that his father was cunning and ruthless, he always had a reason for what he did. Karma was only hoping his reason this time would be to listen, because Gakushuu deserved a father who cared about him. Karma wanted to let him have that, something Karma never got.

                He stepped in and listened to cheesy elevator music as he made his way up. The doors dinged open, and he stepped out and down the hall. He could easily pinpoint the man’s room – there was a guard standing outside. Karma suspected this was because of the man’s position as owner and CEO of Asano Corp, it was a large and influential company.

                Karma walked over and gave his name to the guard. He stepped to the side and the door opened, letting Karma enter. He instantly felt uncomfortable, a feeling of foreboding in the room. There was a man seated at the desk. As he turned to face him, Karma was startled by his eyes. They were remarkably similar to Gakushuu’s, but… Darker. Colder. He never wanted Gakushuu to turn into his father, he knew that for certain.

                “Karma Akabane.” Gakuho Asano’s voice was smooth, but Karma could hear the underlying threat there. He had dealt with people like this before, and he wouldn’t be intimidated by him. He held his head high, his face not betraying any emotion.

                “That would be me.”

                “Yes, the one who led my son astray.” He crossed one leg over the other and folded his hands, peering at him. Karma knew instantly that he was nothing more than a bug to this man. Insignificant. It pissed him off.

                “All due respect, but Gakushuu can make his own choices. He chose this, and that is that.” Karma said through gritted teeth.

                “Then why are you here?” He asked, tilting his head slightly.

                “To talk to you. Because you cut Gakushuu off completely, from anything. Why can’t you just be his father? Let him make his own choices, that’s what parents are supposed to do. Their supposed to be there for their kids though, and you just dropped him without any problem.” Karma clenched his hands into fists. “That’s not what parents do.”

                “I don’t think you have any right to tell me what I should do as a father.” Gakuho smiled thinly. “After all, you aren’t one yourself.”

                “No, I’m not. But I know when someone is doing it wrong.” Karma said fiercely. “Gakushuu wants a relationship with you, but all you’ve ever done is push him away. Just try being his father instead of his boss! It’s not that hard!”

                For a moment, Karma thought he saw a flicker of something like regret in Gakuho’s eyes. It was quickly replaced by the same cold indifference of before, and Karma could only shake his head. He couldn’t win this. This man was to set in his ways. He wouldn’t even try to love his son.

                “I think you should leave.” Gakuho said evenly.

                “Yeah, I think I should.” Karma returned, voice bitingly cold. “At least I tried. But Gakushuu is happy with me and the others, so at least he’s not miserable. For once, he has people who care about him.”

                With that, Karma stormed out the door. The guard didn’t try and stop him as he stalked to the elevators and hit the button with much more force then needed. He was furious.

                How could anyone treat their child with such indifference?! What the hell was wrong with this guy?

                Karma seethed all the way home, for once glad that Gakushuu wasn’t at home.

~~~

                When Gakushuu returned from his first day of work, Karma had calmed down a bit. He was still agitated though, and he was almost certain Gakushuu could tell.

                “How was your day?” He asked, smiling over at Gakushuu. He collapsed on the couch, smiling a bit tiredly.

                “Good, I suppose. I’m a bit tired, standing for so long begins to hurt your feet. How has your day been?”

                Karma’s smile faltered as he remembered the confrontation with Gakushuu’s father. Gakushuu caught it, his eyes narrowing slightly. Karma internally cursed, not wanting to tell him what he had done.

                “What is it? What happened?” Gakushuu asked, frowning. Karma let out a sigh, leaning over and laying against Gakushuu’s chest. His arms instantly wrapped around him, even as he repeated the question. “What happened?”

                “I… I went and saw your dad.” Karma grumbled. He felt Gakushuu stiffen against him. “Don’t be mad, I just wanted to talk to him… I wanted to try and get him to be your dad for once… It didn’t go so well.”

                He felt Gakushuu exhale, and his arms tighten. “Karma…”

                “I just wanted to try, you know? You deserve a good dad, or at least one that’s going to try and be there for you.” Karma sighed. “I guess it was too much to hope for, that I could actually talk any sense into him, but I wanted to at least attempt it…”

                “Karma.” Gakushuu’s voice was soft. Karma peered up at him to see him smiling a bit sadly. He leaned down and kissed the redhead lightly, then pulled away.

                “Thank you, for trying. But there is no getting through to my father. He’s set in his ways, and nothing anyone can do will change that. I’ve stopped letting it hurt me as much as it did.” He said quietly. Karma shifted so that he was on his back rather than his face pressed to Gakushuu’s chest, peering up at his boyfriend.

                “I have you, and Nagisa and Kayano, and the rest of the coffee shop if they’ll take me.” Gakushuu told him, smiling. “I’m happy with you Karma. I’m glad that you care enough about me to try something like that, but you don’t need to worry about it. I’m happy where I am now, okay?”

                Karma slowly nodded, smiling. “Alright. If you say so. You better tell me if you’re unhappy though, I’ll totally beat up whoever messes with you.”

                Gakushuu laughed. “What if it’s you I’m upset at?”

                “Then I’ll punch myself.” Karma said solemnly. Gakushuu laughed harder, leaning down and kissing him.

                “How sweet of you.” He said warmly. “I love you.”

                Karma looked up at him, slightly shocked at the admission. After all, they hadn’t been together for too terribly long. He couldn’t help but feel that he returned the notion though, because he hadn’t ever felt like this before. Someone who wasn’t afraid to challenge and test him, who stood on equal ground and refused to deal with bullshit. He did love Gaksuhuu.

                “I love you too.” Karma returned, leaning up and happily kissing the other.


	17. Plans

                “I hereby call this meeting to order.” Isogai called. The assembled staff of E Coffee and Treats, plus Gakushuu, quieted down, turning their attention to him and Megu. Gakushuu shifted a little so Karma could see over his shoulder, since the lack of seating caused Gakushuu to sit on his lap. Karma didn’t seem to mind, his arms locked around his waist.

                “Alright, so we’ve all agreed to pool our money together to go to the beach next week. Megu and I have made room arrangements, since we all agreed that most of us would room four.” Isogai held up the paper with names written on it. “We’ve taken into account couples, and you guys are together. Does everything sound alright?”

                There were noises of agreement. Gakushuu yawned, shifting slightly. He worked a double yesterday, so he was rather tired. He had to save up for this trip though, since he wanted to pay his half, as well as get some things while he was there.

                It was March, a couple months after he moved in with Karma. He had been working hard to save money, as well as pay for half the bills. Now, their Spring Break was in a couple of weeks, and the staff of E Coffee and Treats were planning a visit to the beach together. It was cheaper to share rooms and split the cost, so most people were pairing four to a room. He and Karma decided just to get a simple room with one bed for themselves, and everyone else was pairing off.

                The paper was passed around the room, and Karma set his chin on Gakushuu’s shoulder. Gakushuu was beginning to drift off, feeling rather tired. His boyfriend shook his slightly to keep him awake, and he started a bit.

                “You seem really tired.” Karma murmured softly.

                “I didn’t get very much sleep.” Gakushuu replied softly. “I’ll be okay, I’m going to take a nap when we get home.”

                “Alright. I’ll make dinner tonight, okay?” Karma smiled at him. Gakushuu nodded, smiling slightly as he passed the paper over. He and Karma were together, of course, one of the only ones that weren’t sharing a room with another couple or two other people.

                Isogai got the paper back and slipped it into his bag, nodding. “Alright, that’s it. We need your hotel room payments in next week so we can make sure we have enough. You’re all dismissed.”

                Gakushuu got to his feet, yawning and grabbing his bag. Karma stood as well, taking his hand and pulling him out of the coffee shop. He was glad that they were heading home, since he was rather tired and was really looking forward to that nap. As they walked down the sidewalk, Karma took out his phone and answered a call. This caught his attention, as Gakushuu turned to listen.

                “Hello? How did you get this number?” Karma looked annoyed. Gakushuu frowned, tightening his grip on the other’s hand. Karma glanced at him, offering a small smile. Gakushuu could tell he was upset though.

                “Why do you want to see me? Don’t say that. Fine, whatever.” Karma hung up the phone, scowling. Gakushuu stopped him in front of their apartment building, frowning.

                “Hey, what was that about?”

                Karma looked away, obviously reluctant to talk about it. After a moment he sighed and pulled Gakushuu up the steps to the apartment, opening the door. Gakushuu followed him, assuming that he would be told inside. He was worried about what could possibly upset Karma so quickly, since he couldn’t think of anything that would do that.

                He pulled his jacket off, hanging it up on the rack and pulling his shoes off. Karma did the same, then led him into the living room. They sat on the couch together, Karma staying a few inches away from him. It was strange, and Gakushuu was getting very worried.

                “Who was that?” Gakushuu asked gently, trying to get it out of his boyfriend. Karma hesitated a moment, then slumped against the couch with a defeated expression on his face.

                “My parents are coming here to see me.” He said softly. “After not speaking to me since I left for college.”

                Gakushuu frowned, recalling Karma’s experience with his parents. They were neglectful and cold towards their only son, often leaving him alone for months on end. “Why? Why now?”

                “I have no idea.” Karma dragged his hand over his face. “I don’t know why they suddenly care, since I basically told them I didn’t need them or their money, and I didn’t want to deal with them anymore. But they show up anyway. How’s that for irony?”

                Gakushuu frowned, shifting over and wrapping his arms around the other boy. Karma stiffened slightly, then wrapped his arms around him and set his chin on his head.

                “Would you like me to leave while they’re here?” Gakushuu asked softly.

                “What? Why would I want that?” Karma asked, confusion lacing his voice.

                “Because, they may not approve of… us. I doubt they ever intended on their son finding a boyfriend rather than a girlfriend.” Gakushuu sighed. “We see how that turned out with my father, and I don’t want that to happen with your parents as well…”

                Karma’s arms tightened around him. “No. Fuck them. I don’t give a shit if they don’t approve. You’re my boyfriend, and that is my choice. They never wanted to be a part of my life when I was younger, and they sure as hell don’t get the right to judge now.”

                Gakushuu looked up at him, frowning faintly. “Are you sure? I don’t want to cause problems…”

                “If anyone causes problems, it will be them.” Karma assured him, leaning down and kissing him lightly. “So don’t worry about it, okay?”

                Gakushuu settled against him, sighing. “Alright. When are they coming? We need to at least plan dinner for that day, and clean up around the apartment.”

                Karma huffed, obviously displeased. Gakushuu rolled his eyes, elbowing him in the gut a bit hard.

                “They will still be guests, whether you like them or not. The apartment needs to be presentable.” Gakushuu scowled him. Karma huffed, rubbing his stomach, but agreed nonetheless. Gakushuu smiled slightly, settling back down and closing his eyes. Now that he had that figured out, he could take that nap he was looking forward too.

                He fell asleep with Karma gently combing through his hair.


	18. Visitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is two weeks late. I'm sorry, but I got really really busy and last week I got grounded. I will finish this story though! It might take more time, I've recently got back into Danganronpa and I need to get back into the zone for writing AssClass. I will finish this and In Love and Friendship though! I hope you like this chapter!

                Karma fidgeted, staring at himself in the mirror. Gakushuu insisted they look nice for this visit, despite the fact that Karma was obviously not happy at his parents showing up and would much rather open the door in a pair of boxers, just for kicks.

                “You should show them that you’re together and doing fine without their help.” Gakushuu had said as he held out a red button up and black slacks. With some convincing, Karma agreed, a bit reluctantly. So here he was, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt.

                “Karma, are you ready?” Gakushuu poked his head into the bedroom. Karma glanced over, reluctantly nodding. No, not at all, but it was now or never. He had to get through this visit, then he could be done with them.

                Gakushuu frowned at him, offering his hand. Karma reached out and took it, leaving the top two buttons of his shirt undone. He wanted to be comfortable, if his parents had a problem with it than it was their business.

                “They’ll be here soon. Are you sure you want to do this?” Gakushuu asked gently. Karma shrugged a bit, walking past and pulling the other into the living room. The place looked cleaner than it had in a while, since Gakushuu’s full clean freak had been unleashed. The table was set and the food had just finished. His parents would be here any minute. He wanted to hide.

                The doorbell rang, and Karma stiffened. Gakushuu pushed him towards the door. Karma reluctantly walked over and opened it, frowning. There stood his parents. Looking nicely put together and eyeing the apartment building around them with distaste. Nothing new.

                “Hey Mom, Dad.” Karma said a bit awkwardly. They suddenly were paying attention to him, though they didn’t smile.

                “Karma, how nice to see you.” His mother said in something that could almost be called a loving tone. She brushed by him without a second glance, his father following. This wouldn’t end well.

                Gakushuu stood in the living room, smiling politely. They stopped when they saw him, and he noticed Gakushuu glancing them over. They were sizing each other up in the polite way Karma was never good at.

                “Hello Mrs. and Mr. Akabane.” Gakushuu said nicely, shaking his father’s hand. “My name is Gakushuu Asano.”  
                His father was the first to move, shaking his outstretched hand. “Aiko Akabane.” His father had black hair and brown eyes, only resembling Karma in their body type. He took after his mother in everything else, his hair, eyes, and his build came from her side of the family. She smiled, beautiful and cold, also shaking Gakushuu’s hand

                “Ayano Akabane. It’s nice to meet our son’s… roommate?” His mother tilted her head. Gakushuu glanced at him, and Karma steeled his resolve. He walked over to the blonde and took his hand, looking at his parents. He was taller than his mom now, and stood eye to eye with his dad.

                “Gakushuu is my boyfriend.” He said calmly, even though he was freaking out on the inside. “If you have a problem with it, you can leave.”

                They both looked taken aback. His mother placed a hand over her mouth, like the fact that her only son had a boyfriend made her want to throw up. His dad, on the other hand, just looked angry. He glanced between them, then at their joined hands.

                “Is this some kind of sick joke?” He asked lowly. Karma scowled, shaking his head.

                “No, it’s not. Problem, leave.” Karma snarled.

                “Karma!” His mother gasped. “We’re your parents.”

                “Really? Are you sure? Because you’ve certainly never acted like it.” Karma said coldly. Gakushuu tugged on his hand, frowning. Karma glanced at him, then shook his head. No, it had to be said. It was time it was finally said. He wasn’t going to pretend for these people who never tried to know the real him. Well, they were finally getting a taste of it.

                “How could you say that?” His mother asked softly.

                “You weren’t there.” He hissed. “You were never around. Nannies raised me, and once I got old enough, you didn’t even bother with that. I wasn’t worth it to you, I never was. So you don’t get to judge me on what makes me happy now.”

                “We were busy-“ His father tried to protest.

                “No, you didn’t want me. Either accept that Gakushuu is my boyfriend and a part of my life, or get out of mine completely.” Karma said bitingly. His parents fell silent, glanced at each other, then nodded.

                His mother spoke. “Gakushuu-kun, you seem like a nice and intelligent boy. Really. It was a pleasure to meet you. But…”

                Gakushuu held up his free hand. His violet eyes were narrowed coldly, any semblance of politeness gone. Karma was shocked that he was suddenly so angry and cold.

                “No. If you’re about to say that you can’t accept me as his boyfriend, then that’s the end of it. You heard him, get out.” Karma’s parents looked shocked at the change, and Karma was too. He didn’t expect him to stand up to his parents… But he was doing it without a bit of hesitation.

                “If that’s how you both feel about it.” Karma’s father said stiffly, turning away. He saw the hesitation on his mother’s face as she gazed at him, before she also turned away. There was silence as they both let themselves out. The door shut with a click, and Karma collapsed back on the couch.

                “That was awful.” He mumbled. Despite knowing basically what would happen, he had a small hope that this would go over well… A small hope that was now crushed.

                Gakushuu sat beside him, and Karma felt his arms wrap around him.

                “I’m sorry.” He murmured.

                “It’s not your fault. I expected this. They weren’t there for me before, why would they be now?” Karma sighed, leaning on him. Gakushuu held him close, kissing his cheek.

                “Well, forget them. You have your family in the Coffee staff, and me.” Gakushuu murmured. “We’ll always be here for you.”

                Karma smiled, snuggling up to him.

                “Thank you.”

                He was right, he did. He wanted his parents, he missed them and what they could’ve been, but… He didn’t need them. He had Gakushuu and the others, so screw everyone else.

                He had what he needed here.

               

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/assassination-classroom-love


End file.
